What a thief doesn't mean to steal
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Near sat in position and waited for the lights in the muesume to go off. He had timed them to go off at exactly 9:55 P.M. It was now 9:54 P.M. Mello is nineteen Near is seven. M for later chpts. IT IS SHOTA YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Okay so the votes are in. This will be a Romance/Crime and this will be with Adult Mello and Child Near. This is going to be a series. I know what this story is going to be about. I have a general idea of what I want to happen but ideas are more than welcome. Also, Please review. My life has been terrible as of late and I would like you all to review to make me happy. This story is AU like almost all of my stories because I suck at writing. T-T Oh well. I'm looking for a beta too. If anyone is one please tell me and I will see if you could beta my stories.

[Near's point of view]

This was it. It was the biggest heist in the history of heists. The Teddy Bear Muesume was going to be robbed. Near had already sent the letter to the police saying he was going to rob it and had gotten everything ready. He was about to make off with the best loot in the world. He was going to steal a teddy bear. Along with the teddy bear he was going to steal all the money the muesume had so he wouldn't go hungry while living on the streets. He had run away from his foster home after his foster father tried to rape him. He wasn't ever going back to that place. The problem with running away though was that he didn't have the money to feed himself that was why he was going to steal.

Near sat in position and waited for the lights in the muesume to go off. He had timed them to go off at exactly 9:55 P.M. It was now 9:54 P.M. Near sat there waiting however. This was his third muesume. The other muesumes actually held things besides teddy bear. They held jewls that he had stolen when he robbed them. The problem with jewls was that they were hard to get rid of. After his second muesume he decided to start only stealing the money. Not his best plan but it was the easiest. Not too many people liked to buy from seven year olds.

There! The lights went out. He had exactly one minute to grab the teddy bear and the cash and get the heck out of there. He snuck around the very confused gaurds and walked into the office room. He easily got the money out of the safe. He walked quickly out and wandered to the teddy bear room searching for the perfect one. There it was. A completely white teddy bear with ruby eyes. Near picked the lock that kept the teddy neatly in place in a glass case. He was careful when he pulled it out as not to hurt it because teddy bears can feel pain. He quietly left the teddy bear room and ran out the muesume door.

Near made his way to his hiding place in an alley not too far from the muesume. He climbed into his card board box that was covered with blankets. It held many blankets and pillows inside as well. This city became freezing at night time.

Near curled up in one of the many blankets and put the money down to count it. He held the teddy bear in one arm and curled one leg beneath him while keeping the other brought up close to his chest.

"One...Two...Three...Four..." He started counting the quarters first and placed the dollars in a seperate pile. "One dollar. One...Two...Three...Four..." The counting continued for a while until he was tired.

He placed the money inside of a monkey puppet to hide it from anyone who crept into his dwelling during the time he was to be asleep. He patted around on his makeshift bed until he was comfortble enough to let his mind fall into a blissful sleep. He always slept well after he pulled off a job.

Near didn't have to wait long for sleep to overcome him and for the first night in many of the nights, he slept peacfully.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello was new to being a detective so he usually got the crappiest jobs and allot of them. His pay was Hell and most of the criminals he was thrown were so freaking easy to catch. He often was given the theives the others were too lazy too catch and put brain work into, not that you needed any to catch these guys. This time was different though.

Mello had finally gotten a good one. This time he was going to be given higher cases and not just though of as a newbie who didn't know the ropes. Mello had gotten a highprofile case this time. It was given to him especially by Chief Yagami. The theif this time hadn't left any evidence and was robbing high security muesumes like it was nothing.

Mello practically skipped to the car when he heard that his theif struck again. It wasn't until his partner came that his high was thrown down low. Like real low. So low that it almost could reach Hell.

"Where we headin'?" Mello asked his partner. The man's name was L. That was it. He had messy black hair that looked as though it hadn't been combed in ages and he was always slouching. He had bags under his eyes th size of Russia that looked as though he hadn't ever slept his whole life and he only ate sugary things. In short, he was Mello's idol. No, it wasn't because of all the eccentric things about him. It was because he was a genius.

"A teddy bear muesume." Mello's high fell like no tomorrow.

"A teddy bear muesume?" L nodded.

"Our thief has struck a teddy bear muesume and has stolen a very valuble teddy bear. It was made for the Queen of Spain when she was a little girl and is very valuble. He also stole all of the muesume's money." Mello didn't know what to say.

"What's the chance our thief is a girl?" Mello asked.

"7%"

"So 93% chance he's a boy."

"That is correct."

"Why did he steal a teddy bear then?"

"That teddy bear is worth one billion dollars."

"You can't sell it without someone knowing though."

"No, I don't suppose you can."

"L?"

"Yes, Mello."

"Could our thief be a child?"

"The probability our theif is a child is even lower than if he was a girl."

"What is it?"

"2%"

"Why so low?"

"It requires expert skills to be able to crack the security codes of the muesume our thief steals from. The probability that a child can do that is extremely low though not impossible." Mello nodded and didn't say anything else while he drove off to the crime scene. He still had the sneaking suspicion that their thief was a child. He was quite sure that it was little boy though a child that smart should have been a prodigy of something. L wais it was 2% though and that was an extremely low probabilty. Mello just assumed to stop thinking about it. The rest of the drive was consumed with the eager wait of getting there. Who knows? Maybe they gave the teddy to their girlfriend or something. Maybe they have a teddy bear fettish. That was more likely than it being an actual child robbing these high security muesumes. But maybe...

A.N./ So, you like first chapter? You must review if you do. Stop reading if you don't and review anyway and lie to me. Also, I'm thinking about changing my penname. I'm just a wondering what I should change it to though. I hope you enjoyed. There is more to come. I know y'all love my made up percentages though. They make your world go 'round. The more reviews, the quicker the update. I'm looking for a BETA. If any of you are a beta please let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It would be nice if I did. ere would be yaoi time every hour and no one would be left unpenetrated. Misa wouldn't be annoying and would be a lesbian. Rem wouldn't have killed L. Ryuk wouldn't kill Light. Everyone wouldn't still be a virgin. (Soichiriou couldn't be a virgin but he's only done it twice.) Watari would never die. And the only thing they would be researching on their computers is sex skills. Did that happen in Death Note? No. Therefor I do not own it. T-T

A.N./ Well, my calbe is turned off. No money. T-T That's okay because I shall get it back on Wednesday or Tuesday. Yay! So for now I have nothing to do but this. Steal internet and write my chpts. Yay chpt two!

[Near's point of view]

Near woke up later than usual when he heard sirens. Usually he woke up right when the sun rose but the looks of it the sun was already high in the sky. He sat the teddy bear down that he had been clinging onto for dear life throughout the night. He would have to figure out a name for him. All teddy bears are boys.

Near looked around to see two cops walking past his alley way. Well, they didn't really look that much like cops but he saw them get out of a police car and so they must be cops. One wore black leather from head to toe and had the most beautiful blonde hair that seemed as though it was shining in the sun. The other wore a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He had raven, black hair and bags under his eyes. Near only caught one black eye before he stopped and looked at him.

"Mello, come here for a minute." Near listened to the monotone voice as it called the blonde man back.

"Huh? What? You find somethin'?" Near watched the blonde man walk back. He couldn't be more than nineteen.

"That child." Near saw the black haired man wave a hand in his dirrection.

"Yeah, what about 'er?" At the sound of 'er Near walked over to the blonde man.

"Sir, I am a boy." Shock was evident on the elder man's face as he bent down to eye level with Near.

"By gawd you are. Hey, L, he's out here by himself." Near looked up towards the man still standing.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Near's focus turned back to the blonde as he began to twirl a lock of his snowy, white curls. He looked into the blonde's eyes not too suprised that they were a beautiful shade of saphire blue.

"Hey, kid, where are your parents?" Near felt himself being picked up and let out a squeek of suprise. He wasn't used to being held. He had seen other children being picked up by their parents but he had never expeireinced it himself. It was kind of nice. He felt tall being this high up. He moved his legs so they were on either side of the blonde and placed his arms around his neck.

"My parents are dead. If you are talking about my foster parents, however, they are back at the house probably drinking." Near saw the look of pity the blonde gave him.

"Sir, may I ask why you want to know?" Near pulled the man's face towards him with his chubby, little hand.

"Well, kids aren't supposed to be on the streets without adults. It's dangerous. Do you know your address?" Near nodded.

"Will you tell us? We gottta take you home." Near shook his head.

"No." He watched the man's expression change from pity to annoyance.

"Mello, perhaps it is best if we take him with us." Near looked over at the raven haired man. He was beginnning to like him.

"L, we can't take a kid to a crime scene." Near looked over at this 'Mello' person. He thought that was an odd name. Quickly he deduced it was an ailias. He assumed the same for the raven haired man named L.

"Mello, we do not have much choice. The child won't tell us his address and we can not very well leave him here." He felt the blonde's sigh leave his mouth and trickle down his face to the beginning of his neck. He shivered when the hot breath of air made contact with his cold skin.

"Suppose you're right. What's yer name kid?" Near made contact with the blonde's beautiful saphire eyes. They were so shiny. They looked as though they were actual jewels.

"Near. You may call me Near." The blonde sighed again. Near almost immediatly felt the hot breath of air wash over his face and neck.

"Alright then. I'm Mello and this is L. We're going to a museum for teddy bears. You like teddy bears?" Near nodded still clinging to Mello's neck.

"'Kay then. Let's get our goin'." Near snuggled up to the detective's neck. He never imagined he would actually be going back to that museum. He thought he had long since rid himself of it. This was going to be a long day.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello loved kids. He loved them. Not the creepy pedophile way that some people love kids the other way. The maternal love kind of way. So, when he saw this little kid, Near, he couldn't help but think he was so cute. When the child came over to them he couldn't supress the urge to pick him up. He knew he would have to put him down eventually but for now he could hold him. He was actually suprised the kid said that he was a boy. Mello would have been fooled into thinking he was a girl since he was so cute. He was glad he could take him with him. That was probably obvious because he was practically skipping while holding him.

They reached the museum in no time. Mello was sad he had to put the kid down but that was okay because as soon as they were done looking for evidence, that never took long because the thief never left any, he would pick little Near up again. In a way, he felt like a creepy pedophile. That's okay though. He wasn't. He wasn't thinking of doing any kind of naughty things to the kid. Near couldn't be more than seven if that. He looked so cute and fluffy. That was off topic though.

Mello searched high and low making sure to look over every inch of the museum. He and L split up to make things more effeciant. Nothing. He didn't find a single damned clue. It was annoying to say the least. This was the third museum that their thief had hit and still the only thing they had to go on was that they liked stealing extremely expensive things.

First they , most likely a he, stole Painite specimen number five . Then, was Grandideirite. Now a rare teddy bear that had belonged to some queen forever ago that was worth like a billion dollars. It was irratating to have them keep stealing and you can't do a thing about it! It was mostly up to Mello to because L had to go see his precious Light and was almost never on call. Mello was the one who had to get up at one in the freaking morning and see what the hell was going on. It wasn't fun. No, it was terrible. He needed his beauty sleep.

Mello figured since he couldn't find anything he might as well go check on the kid before reporting back to L of his finding of nothingness if that was even a word. Who the Hell cares if it is word or not? Nothingness was now a word in his large vocabulary, despite the fact that most of his vocabulary was of curse words. Mello approached Near slowly. He couldn't believe the kid hadn't run off while he was gone.

"Hey, kid!" He called while walking over there.

"Hello, Mello." He rolled his eyes. Shouldn't this kid be calling him Mister so and so.

"I figured you'd be long gone by now." Near shook his head and Mello couldn't help but admire the way his curls flopped around. This kid was too cute.

"No, I do not have anywhere to go." Mello nodded.

"You gettin' hungry? I'm hungry. I've been up since dawn haven't even had my breakfast. You gettin' hungry?" Mello watched Near nod and smiled.

"Great! Well, L'll figure out we're gone eventually. Let's go." Mello picked Near up and couldn't help but smile as the kid put his arms around his neck. Fastfood resturaunt here they come. Mello looked around for a resturaunt that was within walking distance. Wouldn't you know it, a resturaunt was right there. Mello started walking towards it when he felt something playing with his hair. He looked down slightly to see Near twirling a lock of his hair with his chubby little fist.

Mello held back a squeel. Near was sooo cute! He wanted to sqeeze him in an unbearable bear hug. That wouldn't be proper though. Mello settled for placing a small kiss on his little head.

He walked into the resturaunt and automatically got wierd looks. Not often you see a womanly man in leather carrying an albino child. Well, Mello didn't often see it, he didn't know about these people. They could see it every day for all he knew. He went over to the counter.

"Kid's meal and a chocolate shake." The woman behind the counter looked at him like he was stupid but got his order anyway.

"$7.49 enjoy." Mello took the order in one hand and went and sat down with Near.

"You can drink my shake if you get thirsty, 'kay?" Near nodded and started nibbling on a chicken nugget. Mello started sipping his shake. He acted like this was the most normal thing in the world. Of course it wasn't, but he liked playing pretend sometimes. This day could end up being really long...

A.N./ I finished the chapter. I sat through this chapter thinking 'Why must I make him a pedophile?' Then, I reminded myself that it's all good as long as it's fanfiction. Not okay in real life but in this world it is. I'm okay with shota. I found this amazing sight with shota and yaoi games. Flash games. All you gotta do is say your eighteen. Please do not look if your parents are home and your like fourteen reading this. I'll paste the sight below. I was very entertained when I found this. Maybe that's a little odd but oh well. Check it out if you have time. Also, still looking for a beta. Too lazy to go a searching so if you are one please see if you can beta mine.

.com/page/Animations%2FFlash+Games 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Was there hot gay sex anywhere in the manga or anime? NO, if I owned it there would have been.

A.N./ I am going to try updating daily. If this chapter isn't any good please forgive me. I have literally been up all night. I'm hungry. FEED ME. Figure out some way to do it through the computer. I don't want you stalking me. I'll give you a hint though, I live in the United States. Hint enough? No? I also live in Kentucky. Now, figure out where I live, on the edge of the Ohio River, and bring me food! Also, if any of you all are beta readers tell me. I need a beta. Wait! Idea! No, still need one. T-T

[Near's point of view]

Near sat nibbling at a chicken nugget. He was happy that he actually didn't have to buy this. How do kids express their happiness? They give people hugs. That's exactly what Near did. He gave Mello a hug. He snuggled up against him and ended up sitting in his lap throughout the rest of the time they were there.

"Hey, kid, you still haven't told me where you live? I need to take you back to your parents. They're probably worried about you." Near heard Mello but he really didn't want to go back to that meanie face of a foster father he had. He preferred living on the streets to going back there.

"I live in the alley way Mello found me in." He heard the blonde sigh. He looked up at Mello's face.

"Well, I can't just let you stay in an alley way." Near wasn't sure what Mello meant but he felt himself being picked up once more and being carried out the door. He didn't mind. He enjoyed being carried. He understood now why most kids would beg to be picked up. It made you feel taller and it was like a rush of excitement. Near clung to Mello like before and watched as the man walked closer and closer to the alley way he'd been found in. He suddenly started to get very sad very quickly. He didn't want to be left there again. He enjoyed being around Mello even if it was a short amount of time. He was the only person who even dared care for him besides the other hobos with the guns. They liked to pat him on the head.

"Well, where do you 'live'" Mello used his fingers to emphasize the live part. Near point to his little card board box covered in blankets. He felt himself being sat down and whimpered a little.

"Hush up. We're getting your stuff and bringing it back to my place." Near watched as Mello lifted up some blankets.

"Can we bring my teddy bear too?" Near looked up into Mello's eyes. Mello immediately looked away and it made Near kind of sad. He felt somewhat dejected when Mello looked away.

"Yeah, grab your stuff and give it to me." Near nodded and grabbed his monkey puppet and his teddy bear. Those were the only things that were actually worth keeping anyway.

"Whadda bout the blankets?" Near shrugged his cute little chubby shoulders as he stood on his tiptoes in an effort to get Mello to pick him up again.

"I don't need them unless you want me to bring them." Near looked up into Mello's sapphire eyes.

"Nah." He felt himself being picked up again and let out a little giggle. He snuggled up against Mello's chest willing himself to be carried. He didn't pay attention to how long the walk took nor the fact that he was getting heavy to Mello. He was just glad that he wasn't going to be left in the alley.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello reached his apartment only a little bit longer as if he hadn't been carrying a little bundle of joy. He almost dropped Near a few times on accident. Crazy hooker needs to stay outta his way. Ignoring his ranting thoughts about the hooker he slammed the door behind him with his foot and went over to set Near on the couch. He didn't notice until he had succeeded in placing Near on the couch that the kid had actually fallen asleep on the way here. Mello could almost not believe it, with all that yelling at that damned hooker who apparently thought it was alright to touch someone's groin area without their consent.

Mello looked at the little kid. He was like a dwarf of a bigger person except in smaller, cuter size. Mello let his thoughts run on how cute Near looked but eventually they stopped as he saw the child shiver. He almost wanted to hug him right then and there but that would wake the sleeping angel and he didn't want to do that. He settled on picking Near up and bringing him into his bedroom. He placed two blankets over the sleeping child to keep him warm in his cold apartment.

Mello took notice of the fact that the kid's teddy bear wasn't with him. He went to go pick it up from where it had been dropped when he was carrying Near. The teddy bear was all white and held ruby eyes. Mello thought it was very pretty. It suited Near. He had just slipped it under the sheets into the arms of the little kid who was so blissfully sleeping when there was a knock at his door. Mello being the gentleman that he was didn't yell at the person behind the door for knocking so loudly almost waking little Near up.

He went to the door and peeped through the eye hole. Just as he thought. He never got a break from this. He took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal an extremely happy blonde woman in a pink lacy outfit.

"Misa." Mello said curtly as he stepped out into the hallway. He didn't want her loud voice waking up the baby.

"Wha? You're not going to let me in? How rude..." Misa fake pouted giving Mello the look that she wanted something.

"Whadda ya want Misa?"

"What? I can't be friendly?" Mello shook his head. He hated her when she was in the mood to play. It usually meant there was a tied up Linda next door and she wanted something to torture her with.

"No. Now, I'll ask again. What do you want, Misa?" Misa pouted again then her lips turned into a smile.

"Well, I was wondering about the vibrater I got you for Christmas... You haven't used it have you?" Mello shook his head.

"Wait here and I'll get it for you." Misa saluted him while he went to get it. That girl could be annoying sometimes but she could be real fun other times.

Mello returned and handed Misa the vibrator.

"Make sure you tape her mouth shut. I have a guest sleeping in my bedroom and I would prefer if you didn't wake him." Misa nodded and skipped to her apartment across the hall. Mello figured he would find the earplugs now and put them in while it was still quiet. Misa never listened when you told her expressively not to do something. He ignored his thoughts and went into the bedroom. He saw Near sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"M-mello?" Mello walked over to the kid.

"Yeah, what do you want, hm?" Mello asked softly patting the curls ontop of a snow white head.

"Nothing. I just wanna go back to bed but I was woken up by some loud beeping thing. I disamred the thing and now it's just sitting over there on the floor." Mello looked over to what was beeping and saw that it was in fact his beeper for work.

"Near! For fuck's sake! That was my beepre for work!" Mello immmediatly reggretted his anger as the little white puff ball curled up like he was going to strike him.

"I'm sorry... I..." Mello rolled his eyes and gave the kid a hug.

"It's fine. I guess I should be praising you for disarming it and whatnot. Not many kids can do that you know." Mello ended up resting his head ontop of white curls as he let his eyes slip shut for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're one of a kind. Special." Mello smiled into Near's hair.

"Thank you, Mello..." He planted a chaste kiss on top of the curls and gave another smile. He probably shouldn't be so proud of the kid at the moment but he couldn't help it.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Near nodded.

"Night."

"Night." Mello couldn't suppress the urge of lying down with Near in the bed. He was being just too cute. It didn't even take five minutes for the kid to fall asleep. Mello couldn't help but admire the cute sleeping face of the child in front of him. So much so that he was worried about his feelings. He was never worried about his feelings. Usually his gut always told him right but right now he felt the need to plunder the kid in front of him and take his virginity. In society's eyes, that's not right. Mello turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was silently wondering what was wrong with him...

A.N./ Yay lot's of dialog. Not much happens. I take nap now. Me has been awake since one in the afternoon yesterday. T-T 8:44 A.M. I need sleep. I hope you all liked this chapter too. There shall be another tomorrow. Maybe another later today. Depends on how bored I get. Definitely will be short update periods for I feel bad about not updating quickly which means I need to work on Would you like to play a game! Yay for chapter ten! Or nine. Maybe eleven. I forgot. I should really write this stuff down or something. REVIEW. IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL SEND MY OWN TEDDY BEAR TO COME AND GET YOU. BEWARE OF THE GREEN.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I will become a mangaka one day and own my own manga but sadly that won't be Death Note.

A.N./ Hello good world. I'm in a good mood. I'm getting a beta. :) Not sure how long it will last. She'll probably get on me about my improper use of grammar and spelling. T-T I no good at grammar nor spelling. I am amazing and I wanna a pancake. I think I'll make me one. I woke up around four and have been doing nothing since then. Oh well. I'm at my Nanny's house right now. Short for Grandmother. Long story and I won't make you bored by telling you. REVIEW. I love reviews. They tell me if I'm doing good or bad and give me a reason to live.

Italics mean dreaming if I don't screw it up and forget that I didn't save it.

[Near's point of view]

Near sat alone in the darkness. He couldn't see a thing except a woman crying in front of him. He was silently wondering who the woman in his dreams was. He never remembered meeting her, but the fact that she was crying greatly upset him, though he didn't understand why.

"Mama, why are you crying?" That's who she was. The woman crying was his mother. She didn't answer. She just sat there whimpering something about going wrong somewhere.

"Mama?" He questioned again. This time she lifted her head. What Near saw scared him to death. The woman looking at him couldn't look at him. There was no face on this woman. He couldn't suppress the scream that escaped his lips as he tried to run away from the woman.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground as the faceless woman crawled closer to him.

"Near? Near, wake up." Near could feel himself being called to. He hesitantly opened his eyes to reveal a shooken up Mello.

"Mello?" He heard the releived sigh escape his lips. He curiously wondered why Mello was sighing.

"Thank god you're okay." Near sat up and rubbed his eyes with his chubby little fist.

"Nn..." Near climbed into Mello's lap and snuggled into his chest. He was still tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep after that nightmare. He didn't like it. It had scared him. He felt better when he was sitting in Mello's lap though. He didn't know why, but he did, so he opted to stay there until he was forced to move. He wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable. It was difficult since something hard was pressing against his tiny leg. Near tried to ignore it as he searched for a comfortable position. This was going to be somewhat difficult.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello tried suppressing a groan of pleasure as Near wiggled around on his lap, trying to get comfortable. He could feel himself growing hard as the boy wiggled around. His mind was screaming at him to push the boy off of him before he would do something he would regret for a long, long time, but his body was ignoring his minds protest, and was practically begging for him to give into the illegal side of pedophiliacs, and plunder the boy's virgin hole.

Mello reached his hand up and patted Near on the head wanting to push his head down, but trying extremely hard not to. It was getting increasingly hard to not just rape the kid beneath him as he continued to move around. He was quickly losing the battle of body over mind, when a thought occurred to him. He was totally going to be thrown in jail, put on the sexual offenders list, and make his life a living Hell, including the fact he wld be in prison. The consequences of prison were okay wen it came to raping each other, but they aren't children. Mello withdrew his hand from Near's head and got off the bed heading for the bathroom.

"Mello?" Mello turned his head around.

"I'll be back in a minute." Mello didn't even give Near a chance to respond before he was in the bathroom taking care of his erm.. problem. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and quickly released his erection from it's straining confines. He breathed a sigh of releif as cold air hit it making him shiver. He let his mind wonder as he grabbed his erection in hand, and made small satisfied noises.

His mind wondered to Near, much to his displeasure. He thought about his little mouth slowly sucking on his throbbing cock. That was the image he came to. Cum splurting out all over his hand as he enjoyed the sudden release. He sat there a minute just breathing and enjoying the aftermath of his release.

Mello got up slowly and walked over to the sink and cleaned off his hand. Now he really felt like a pedophile. Mello sighed and zipped up his pants. This was somewhat awkward. How was he supposed to face the little angel in the other room while he is being such a pervert.

BANG BANG BANG!

His landlord was knocking on the door. He could always tell because he never knocked like a normal person. It was always loud and annoying. Maybe that was just Mello's opinion, seeing as how he never paid his rent on time, and was constantly getting yelled at.

Mello made his way to the door and opened it without hesitation. It was better to deal with unpleasant things fast and carefully.

"You're late on this months rent." Mello nodded and adjusted his language to defensive to seem more intimidating.

"Yeah, what about it?" The man gave a sigh.

"I need it." Mello rolled his eyes.

"I'll give it to ya soon." The man just nodded and walked off, probably figuring that there was no use in arguing with him since he never won anyways. Mello just walked back in after shutting the door with a loud clunk. He made his way back to the bedroom to see Near curled up in the blankets, mumbling something to the teddy bear. He stopped quickly when he noticed Mello though. He went over and sat next to him not saying a word. He didn't feel like talking anyway. He just felt like sitting there for awhile. Maybe he could lay down... Mello felt his eyes slipping shut. Today had been a long day... Mello let himself drift into a comfortable dream land, not even noticing Near was had slipped off the bed and already out the door. Mello was far too gone to even care at that moment...

[Near's point of view]

Near saw Mello's eyes slip shut and knew that this was his time to make a move. He had another museum to rob tonight, and he couldn't let Mello stop him. After all, he couldn't stay with Mello forever. He might as well be prepared for when Mello kicks him out. So he was going to go steal another jewel. He had saw a jewelry store last night on his way back, and figured he could dump the jewels off there.

Near walked as quickly as he could with his chubby feet to the nearest electric box. He placed a devise on it that helped stop the electricity to a certain place, for a small amount of time. Near had looked at a clock on the wall on a store across the street. 9:27 P.M. Near set the devise for 9:28 P.M. and made it where the electricity would only shut off for two minutes. That was enough time for Near to get in and out with the Jadeite. Near knew it was a pretty jewel so he figured it would sell well with the jewelry store about a block away.

There! His cue. The lights went out and Near went in. He quickly located the glass case and made a small incision with a glass cutter and took the jewel out. Near didn't stop to admire it before rushing out of the museum. He had to get back to Mello before he woke up.

Near ran as fast as his chubby little legs would let him to the jewelry store. He ended up knocking on the door when an old man told him to come in. He obeyed as respect to the elderly gentleman, though he would have prefered if he could have came out there. He walked up to the man and waited for him to speak.

"Not often a child comes to a jewelry store. What do you want child?" Near held out the jadeite to the old man. He looked about sixty.

"Ahh.. You want me to buy this." Near nodded. The man took the jewel.

"What is your offer?" Near questioned as the man examined it.

"Three million dollars. That sound alright?" Near nodded enthusiastically. He never had seen that much money in his life.

"Alright, just wait here while I get it." Near nodded and sat down on the ground hugging one leg to his chest and curling the other under him. Near waited patiently for the man to come back. When he did he held out a large black bag full of cash.

"Take this and don't tell anyone we had this exchange, alright?" Near nodded and grabbed the bag. It was heavy but he didn't care. He practically dragged it back to Mello's place. He was just happy that he made such a profitable catch. Near couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled into Mello's neck after he got into bed. His body and mind willed sleep to come and it did very easily. He didn't have a nightmare again and was glad for that...

A.N./ I tried and probably failed epically to cut back the dialog. I hope you like this chapter. Trust me, Mello will recognise the teddy bear in due time. Let's pretend he hasn't seen a picture of it yet or something. It will go with the plot just bear with me for awhile. I have to post chapter on me other story... I don't feel like it though. No one is reading or isn't reviewing so I know they're reading and I feel sad and don't want to write another chapter. T-T It'll be alright though. My OCDness will come in handy and make me finish it even if it has a crappy ending. That's way off topic. Thank Caligula the Great for me. She doesn't even know who I'm talking about I bet. Just ignore me for now. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW THAT THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE OUT THERE.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Would I truly be writing fanfiction if I did? Yes, but I still don't own it.

A.N./ I would have updated yesterday but my friend broke up with her boyfriend. She's pretty upset because he's trying to say she's harassing him and that he's going to call the cops. We both know that he won't do it and that she isn't harassing him. I think it's just rude of how he's treating her but you all don't care about that. Also, good news, my favorite story of all time has been updated. A return to the sea. It's really well written but unless you have read Ningyou Kyuutei Gakudan then you won't know the characters. You all should read it. I loves it. I believe that it is better than Death Note but I can't portray the characters well enough so I no write. T-T Review.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello woke up the next morning to the feeling of breathing on his neck. Being the amazing super ninja that he is, what he calls himself when with L, he didn't lose his head but simply tried to recall taking someone home for a one night stand. Then, his memory came flooding back as he recalled Near and all his chibi cuteness.

Mello slowly pushed the kid off of him when he noticed the black bag resting on his stomach. He carefully picked it up examining it before looking inside. What he found surprised him. There was cash. Not a small amount but a very large amount that Mello guessed had to be about a million dollars if not more.

He looked down at Near who had cuddled into a ball holding the teddy bear. Mello put two and two together. He assumed that it was Near even though he didn't really have evidence. He grabbed his cell phone and walked into the living room. He didn't want to wake Near if he actually had done it. That would just cause problems.

Mello quickly dialed L's number waiting as it rang over and over and over until he finally picked the phone up.

"Yes, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"L, I have at least a million dollars in a black bag. I need finger print analysis and DNA analysis. I think the culprit of the museum thefts was actually a child." He heard L sigh over on the other end.

"Do you have a suspect?" The question was more along the lines of you better have one or this conversation is over.

"Yeah... He's sleeping in my bed."

"I'll call the chief."

"Thanks, L." Mello said as he hung up. He sighed. Near being the thief was a little far fetched but he had no other explanation for as why he had a million dollars on his stomach when he woke up. Plus, L and him had been looking for the DNA of a man not a child. A child wouldn't have his DNA in the system yet, well probably, and so it wouldn't come up if they had found DNA.

Mello sighed and walked back to the bedroom. Near was still there curled up in a ball looking as innocent as ever. Mello was really hating himself for suspecting a child but his gut told him it was Near. His gut often didn't fail him, often, it happened every now and then. Mello was sure Near was behind the thefts of the museums. He didn't want to believe it but something told him he was right.

He walked over to his bed and sat down waiting for someone the chief sent to come over and ask all sorts of questions he really didn't feel like answering. He had to keep an eye on Near even though he truly didn't believe the child would go anywhere. He couldn't really let him out of his sight. He was still a suspect as far as Mello was concerned.

[Near's point of view]

Near had woken up when Mello had moved him but remained quiet and still seeing as how he heard Mello's conversation with L. Mello had a really loud mouth if he didn't know it. Near didn't mean it in a bad way but he meant that Mello must be sociable since his voice carried. He thought it was cool that Mello could make his voice so loud.

The point was Near heard the conversation and knew he was being suspected of theft. He didn't really know what to do. He knew that he was a suspect and probably the only one but what more could he do. All he could really do was sit there and wait while pretending to be asleep. He almost wished he was asleep. It would make things easier.

Near tried to level out his breathing to not make it noticeable that he was awake and was about to cry because he practically had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He didn't want to go to jail.

Unbeknownst to Near, he was already crying. He didn't mean to. It was just something he did when he was upset. He didn't even realize that Mello was softly stroking his hair to relax him. He was probably past the point of caring.

Near stayed curled into a ball for now still pretending to be asleep. He would keep pretending until the people came to arrest him.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello heard someone knock on the door. He automatically assumed it to be the person the cheif sent. He went to door and opened it without checking to see who it was first.

A man stood there with red hair and bright orange goggles. Mello just stood there for a moment.

"May I help you?" He questioned. He had no idea who the man at his door was.

"Mells?"

"Uhm..."

"Long time no see. How ya doin'?" Mello just stood there a moment before answering.

"Fine, and you are?" The red head's mouth dropped open to reveal all of his pearly whites.

"How can you forget me? I'm Matt. From high school. We used to be best friends!" Then, Mello's memory came rushing back to him. He took in the red head and all the changes he went through since they were together.

"Matt! Come in, come in. Geez, I didn't recoginze you." Mello blubbered as he placed his long lost friend on the couch.

"'s fine. 'S fine. What're ya doing nowadays anyway?" Mello watched as Matt lit a cigarette. He took it out of his mouth while burning it against the red head's skin.

"No smoking inside the house. There's a little kid sleeping in there and I don't want him to get second hand smoke from your cancer sticks. I'm a detective by the way." He watched Matt's eyes open wide as he took in a slight breath of air. Mello gave him a questioning look.

"I should go..." He watched the red head's demeanor change within seconds.

"Why? You just got here."

"Well... Mells, I'm working as a hacker for the mob now and I can't really talk to you..." This was now time for Mello to be in shock.

"Hey, don't look so surprised. I should be the one surprised with all the shit we pulled when we were hanging out back then."

"Matt, I don't give a damn if you're working for the mob now, you are still going to be my best friend. If I have to force you it won't be pretty." Matt and him chuckled at the last line.

"I'll write down my number then you can call me. I prefer being called around midnight if you don't mind." Mello shook his head.

"I usually am up till then anyways." Matt nodded and headed for the door.

"I've got a client I have to go to so..." Mello grabbed his red head and gave him a very forceful hug.

"Alright."

"Mells..."

"Mhmm."

"I can't go with you holding onto me." Mello reluctantly let go of Matt and wished him a fairwell. He hoped the red head was going to be alright. He turned around and saw Near's little white head peeking out from the bedroom door. He was going to have to deal with that in a little while. Mello sighed. He really wished he had picked an easier profession. A child as a thief could only show how wrong the society was heading. He really didn't want to be the one looked down upon just because he was a cop. Maybe he should change his profession. Maybe...

A.N./ You all hate me for not keeping my promise and updating everyday don't you? I don't care because my friend needed me. I have poll on profile! Vote or I will eat your face off. I'll turn into Hannibal the Cannibal so vote! And Review! I send green bear after you. If I send him after you though the orange cows will follow and then the brown aliens will go after them. It's just going to be a mess. My beta couldn't do this chapter. T-T That's okay though. She's taking a vacation. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Yay! Two reviews! So many for this story even though it hasn't even been here that long. 15 reviews in total. Help me make it to thirty by the time this story is completed. I have one vote on my poll I figured out was there when I went on my profile to show my friend something. I do allot of things I don't remember. Oh well though. Another chapter. Mello must think things over.

[Near's point of view]

Near had seen that red head before. One time he gave him advice on how to hack into the museums security system. That was the reason he chose to steal from museums. He had not expected the older man to appear at Mello's door though. He hadn't seen him in a few months but he didn't know he was working for the mob.

Near saw Mello turn around and eye him wearily. When he saw the look in his eyes he ws kind of sad. He didn't want Mello to be worn out. If this was all because of him he was going to be very sad. Mello was his first friend and Near was almost sure that friends didn't wear friends out. He didn't know allot about it except from some of the barney books he read when he was still in foster care.

"Near, get over here now." He heard the commanding tone in Mello's voice and opted to do what it said. He slinked over to him and looked up with big, puppy dog eyes.

"You're in allot of trouble young man. You're not supposed to rob museums." Near nodded.

"B-but, I didn't want to go back living with my foster daddy. He was really mean and I needed money for food. I didn't mean to make Mello mad. I reawwy sowwy. Sniffle..." Near explained. He was about to start crying again. He didn't want to be in trouble...

"You know, I might just have to call Matt back here..." Near looked up at Mello with questioning eyes.

"Go sit on the couch for now." Near did as he was told and kept his eyes on Mello while he phoned someone.

"Chief? Yeah, someone stole the bag when I let them in. Yeah, it was a stupid move letting them in. I know. Yes, I'll come in later." With that Mello hung up. Near was curious as to why Mello did that.

"Mello?"

"Shh... I'm going to call Matt." Near nodded still wondering what Mello was up to but decided he would find out in due time.

[Mello's point of view]

"Mattykins..." Mello said.

"Mello? I just left, what could you possibly want?" Mello heard the annoyed tone Matt used

"I'm doing something bad and I need you to take Near for awhile. Plus, I wanna meet your boss." He heard Matt let out and exasperated sigh on the other end.

"Mello, meeting my boss isn't something you can do just out of the blue. I can take Near and I can give you my boss' address. Other than that, you're screwed." Mello practically squealed on the other end. If all went according to plan he would have better pay and a better job...somewhat... If you call trying to get a job in the mob better. Hey, it had better pay than a police officer could ever get. Plus, if Mello used his intelligence he could get far.

"Matt, don't worry, if everything goes according to planned, you won't have to worry about the police anymore." Mello smiled.

"Wha? Never mind. I don't want to know what goes on in that sick head of yours. The last time I asked, I had ended up helping in your plot to blow up the school. Boss' address is..." After he told Mello that he hung up. Mello just kept smiling when he started reminicing about blowing up the school. The cops still don't know who did it.

Mello had stuffed bags full of flyers for hooker and joker cards, for the joke of it, all around the school. He had placed the bombs in meticulous places and set the day it would blow for Sunday. It worked out just fine and it was even on the evening news!

Mello sure had some good times in high school. One time he put a jack in the box in a teacher's desk that was afraid of clowns. Let's just say that she had panic attack and was tooken to the hospital but the look on her face was priceless.

He looked over at Near. The cutie was playing with a lock of his hair and talking to his teddy bear.

"Near?" Mello called over to the little angel.

"Yes, Mello?" The little sweetheart called back.

"Go to the bedroom. I've got a surprise for you." He smiled. He was about to do something totally illegal and wrong but he was extremely happy about. He was hoping that Near wouldn't hate him for the rest of his life but if he did it right it would feel really good.

He was having a good day so far...

A.N./ VERY short chapter. I hope I'm not ruining the plot. Sorry about the whole not updating everyday. I have a few stories on story alert and they all seem to update at the same time. Then I try and read them all. IT is very difficult. Vote on poll and review. I hope you like this extremely short chapter. :) Be nice and leave a review to help me get to thirty!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I own my foot. My brother says I don't though... He has my foot. T-T

A.N./ You all aren't mad at me for not updating for awhile are you? I sowwy... I no gonna make exuses but... I had kind of left my internet devise at a certain friend's house on Monday... I brought the game home for my lappy but I left my lappy. I'm a genius. Well, I have it back now. Mwahahahhahhahhah! Now you will all read what I have to write! I wonder if anyone actually reads A.N. like me...

[Near's point of view]

Near went to the bedroom just like Mello told him to do. He was a little bit confused as to what Mello had in suprise for him. He kind of wanted to know and didn't want to know. He was somewhat afraid of what Mello had in store for him. Mello was telling him he was in trouble just a second ago. Whatever Mello had in store for him, Near was sure it was somewhere along the lines of punishment.

He sat on the bed waiting for Mello. He never really looked around at Mello's bedroom. It was simple and plain without any hint of design. It was kind of boring. He laid down on the bed and let out a small breath of air he had been holding in. Whatever Mello was planning, it took forever to get ready.

Near looked down to his teddy bear. He still hadn't named him and he was supposed to be his best friend. He was thinking about Theodore. You know, after the guy the teddy bears were named after. He was also thinking of a Russian name. Aloyoshenka sounded like a nice name too. Then, there was Micheal. It was popular nowadays.

He hugged his teddy as he heard the bedroom door creek open. He assumed it was Mello. He couldn't actually be sure, though it was a very high probability that it was Mello, because his eyes were sqeezed shut in fear. He honestly wanted to know what Mello had in store but was just too afraid to open his eyes to look.

"Near..." Mello's voice came out in a sing song tune and made Near shake a little.

"Don't worry, darling. It won't be that bad... hopefully." Near heard Mello mummer the last part under his breath. He didn't like the sound of that. He felt Mello sit on the bed next to him.

"Come here." It was more of an order than the sweet request it sounded like. Near obeyed and scooted closer to Mello. Inch by inch he made his way over to the blonde man sitting beside him. Eventually he made his way right next to him.

"Good boy." With those words, Mello picked him up. Near let out a small gasp at the action.

"Shh... It won't hurt...much..." Near had never been so afraid in his life. He bawled his tiny, little hands into fists and brought them up to his eyes that were becoming wet with tears. His breathing started to become more ragged. He already didn't like what Mello had in store...

[Mello's point of view]

He felt Near's little body shaking in his arms. He hadn't meant to frighten the poor boy but from what he had heard for first timers, it usually hurts like Hell but felt good eventually. It almost made him want to stop what he was planning to do with the little kid. Ugh. He hated reminding himself that Near, was infact, a child. It made him feel like a criminal, not that he wasn't one, he just didn't like to be reminded of it. It wasn't like he wasn't okay with vandelism, stealing cars, and robbing candy stores, but pedophilia was kind of wrong...

Mello gave Near a big hug. He was hoping it would make the kid feel better but instead his little body began to shake even more.

"Near..." Mello began but wasn't sure how to continue. He wanted to tell him that it wasn't going to hurt, but that would be lying and you couldn't lie to a little angel like him.

"Y-yes, Mewwo?" Near looked up into Mello's eyes and Mello felt his self control crumbling at the sight of those angelic slate eyes.

"Turn towards me." Near turned his body to Mello. Mello leant down so he was just centimeters from his angel's face.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked not too sure of what the answer would be.

"Yes." Mello smiled when he heard Near say yes. He was being all sentimental. He was never like this. He was usually tough, smart, and ruthless. Now he's nice, sweet, and caring. The contrast was great and Mello wasn't quite sure if he minded or not but right now it didn't matter. Right now he had something very painfully pushing against the inside of his pants beggin for release.

"Good. Then, please don't be afraid. I will try my best for it not to hurt." He didn't give Near the chance to respond to that. He closed the centimeters between them and pressed his lips against his angel's. He pulled away after only one second but it was enough to feel intoxicated by those soft lips. They felt like silk against his skin.

"M-mello?" Mello looked into his angel's eyes through his own. They held a certain quality that Mello couldn't quite place.

"Near..." His lips returned to Near's in one quick motion. He deepened the kiss quickly. He started licking Near's bottom lip requesting entrance. A gasp came from the boy and Mello used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He massaged it against Near's own. Silently coaxing the boy to join in.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Mello stopped. He pulled away and started glaring at his phone. He would have smashed it if he hadn't read who was calling him.

"Matt, you have the worst timing in the history of ever." Mello started the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to tell ya that the boss actually wants to meet with you." Mello listened carefully.

"Alright. That couldn't have waited until about an hour for now?" Mello questioned with very obvious annoyance.

"Oh, Mells, I'm sure you don't last that long. And no, It couldn't have. The boss wants to meet with you in an hour." He sighed.

"Fine, where's he wanna meet at?" Mello rubbed his temples with one hand using the other to hold the phone.

"26 South side. When you see the limo you know you're at the right place."

"What time exactly?" Mello looked over at the clock. 12:32 P.M.

"1:30. Don't be late. The boss hates that." Mello nodded though he knew Matt couldn't see it.

"I'll be there." With that he hung up the phone. He looked down at Near who was still sitting in his lap. His head was laying against Mello's chest. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood anymore. Next time he saw Matt, he was a dead man.

[Near's point of view]

Near nestled against Mello's chest. He could hardly believe what he just felt. It was wet and it made him short of breath but he loved every second of it. He was too embarrassed to look up at Mello when his phone call ended so he made sure to keep his face against Mello's chest.

Near was still holding his teddy bear. He thought of a name for him. Near had remembered a slovenic name when Mello had finished kissing him. It started with M just like Mello did so Near thought it was perfect. Mihael. His teddy bear would be named Mihael. He gave his friend a hug and a small kiss like the first kiss he recieved from Mello.

Near felt himself being pushed off of Mello and he dared a glance at the man. He had an annoyed face on and Near was hoping it wasn't because of what they just did. He didn't want Mello upset at him. It made him want to cry.

"Stupid Matt..." Near heard Mello mumble under his breath. He gave a sigh of relief. He was glad it wasn't him this time.

"Near, I'm going out for awhile. I'm going to have someone come over and watch you, alright?" He nodded though he really didn't want Mello to go.

"Good. You stay here. I'm going to make a few phone calls." Near nodded as he watched Mello dial a few numbers. He waited until Mello had dialed the last one and had a smile on his face.

"Who is going to watch me?" Near questioned.

"Lucille. Now, she'll be here any minute." Near nodded like a good boy. He could take care of himself. He had been doing it for about a year now.

"Okay..." Mello leaned over top of Near and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'll be back in no time. Don't worry." Near gave a small smile to Mello.

"Yes, Mello." He didn't mind being watched by some woman if it meant that Mello would feel happy. Near smiled as Mello left the room. He felt like taking a nap...

A.N./ Haha. I just crushed everyone's hopes of a lemon. Well, you got some sort of plot. Mello is going to go meet the boss. Dun dun dun... Well, I had tacos today. I love tacos. This is random. Oh yeah, Near named his teddy Mello's real name. Yes, it is Slovenic. I checked it out on this site. I'm pretty sure it's correct. Not completely sure but oh wells. I'm getting a head ache so yeah... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I owns my monkey in a banana. I won him at Holiday World.

A.N./ Sorry about the no lemon. It would have worked in the last chapter but I want to save it for later. Well, now you get to meet Lucille. Yeah, I'm going to totally take Lucille from Ningyou Kyuutei Gakudan. It will be available in October in stores near you. EEEEEEEE! I can't wait. Oh well, if you want to know who Lucille is you can find the manga on . I hope you don't mind. I wuvs him.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello stood waiting for Lucille. It was all too often the singer was late. He was glad he told him to be here right away. The singer would probably only be a couple more minutes. Mello sighed and plopped himself down on the couch. He didn't have the patience for the singer's antics he knew would be coming.

Mello braced himself when he heard a knock at his door. It was either death in a handbasket or Lucille. Mello was willing to bet on Lucille. He looked over at the clock. It took Lucille thirty freakin' minutes to get his pretty ass over here. Mello just sighed and opened the door to reveal the blonde, long haired singer.

"Mello, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend." Lucille gestered to a little boy.

"Eles, say hi to the nice mister." Mello looked down at him. He looked about ten.

"Hey, Lucille? We didn't agree that you could bring a kid over too." Mello started off annoyed. He stopped when he saw the man before him smiling.

"What." Mello deadpanned. He hated the singer's antics. Lucille was always his last choice besides Light. Sure, Light was smart and handsome but had an ego larger than the sun. Lucille had a smaller ego and was prettier. He was more feminine than Light, a major accomplishment, and kids really liked him because he was always smiling.

"Eles is a wonderful caretaker. Don't worry about it. Your little cutie will be safe in her hands." Mello sighed. He supposed it would be alright with another person looking after Near along with Lucille.

"Alright. He's in the bedroom asleep. Check on him every few minutes. I'll be going. Don't be surprised if I don't come back." With that, Mello headed out the door. He didn't have a car so it would only take about fifteen minutes to get to 26 South side. He should be there in no time.

[Near's point of view]

Near woke up when he heard the living room door slam shut. He hadn't been asleep for long. Near got off the bed and headed for the living room. Someone named Lucille was supposed to be watching him. He cracked open the door just a little to see two people talking in the living room.

He quietly crept out into the living room. He didn't want them to know he was awake but he was getting hungry and the kitchen was through the living room. Of course, due to his luck, he ended up smacking right into someone.

"Oof!" Near fell on his little bottom.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You must be the child Lucille is supposed to be looking after. I'm eles. What are you doing up?" Near looked up just a little. This person was about his height except a few inches taller. Near couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"I'm hungry." With that he walked off to the kitchen in a way that was supposed to be dignified but simply looked like a child with their knickers in a knot.

"Oh, I'll help. By the way, what's your name?" Near felt himself being lifted up and placed on the girl's/boy's back.

"Near." He snuggled his face into her back as she walked into the kitchen. His mind was telling him that her/him picking him up wasn't as good as Mello doing it. He wished Mello was back already...

[Mello's point of view]

Mello stood waiting at the place he was supposed to meet Matt's boss. He knew that he probably should have left a little later so he didn't have to wait this long but he honestly didn't want to deal with Lucille and he really didn't want to know where he picked up Eles.

His head turned when he heard a car. He stood there in front of it for a moment before he realized that it wasn't going to stop until it ran over him. Mello moved out of the way and the car missed him by about an inch. He looked over to see who was driving when he saw a man in a long furry coat come out. It was very difficult for him not to laugh.

"Hey! You is that Mello guy what's his name told me abouts, right?" He nodded.

"That's me." He took a step towards the man he assumed to be the boss.

"Yer a cop." He nodded. The man wanted someone inside the police force so he could get rid of evidence.

"Then, let's talk buisness. Get inside the car." Mello did as he was told. He really hoped that the man wasn't going to kill him. He wanted to see his cutie again. The man followed him in the car.

"You're prettier than I thought you would be. Ya wanna get up in my mob, ya gotta do as I says." The boss said this as he placed a hand on his thigh. Mello inwardly cringed but didn't show it on the outside. This would be better in the long run he kept telling himself.

"Sir, if you want to talk buisness, I suggest you talk buisness and get your hand off my knee. If you want sex, I've got a pretty mister in my apartment you can have." The man took his hand off Mello's knee.

"Fine, ya is gonna start in on stealin' things that I needs stolen. I is gonna give that guy friend of ya's to tell ya what ya will steal for meh's. If ya is good, I is gonna give ya a promotion." Mello sighed. He would be seeing allot more of Matt these days. Next time he would have him babysit Near while he was out. Maybe he would even bring Near. The kid was a thief and pretty damn good one at that.

"Alright." With that Mello got out of the car. He didn't really want to leave Near alone with Lucille for too long lest the singer end up with Mello's apartment burned down. Fifteen freakin' minutes away. Mello started walking. He really wanted to get home soon...

[Near's point of view]

Near sat there being fed all sorts of thing she would have not been eating unless he was starving. He was being fed chocolate, milkshakes, oranges, ham, country fried ham that Lucille had managed to burn, and fried chicken. Near was trying to eat them all but it was hard. They weren't cooked well, and yes, Lucille did cook the chocolate. Right about now he was really hoping Mello would get home.

"Say ah!" Near opened his mouth for an orange slice that was cooked in the microwave a second ago. He wouldn't be eating this if he didn't want to be polite.

Knock knock knock.

"Lucille, open the door." Near heard Mello's voice behind the door. He jumped up and ran towards the door. He couldn't wait to see Mello. Mello would make these dreaded people leave. Near didn't often hate people but he was completely sure that he hated these people. He opened the door before Lucille ever got the chance to.

"Mello!" Near jumped into Mello's arms and practically squealed for joy.

"Near?" Near snuggled upt to Mello. He was only gone for about thirty minutes and yet Near was sure it felt like a life time.

"Mewwo, make them leave." Near pointed to Lucille and Eles.

"Alright, you all get out." Near felt himself being carried to the couch as the people who were supposed to be watching him left.

"Mello?"

"Yes, Near?"

"Don't ever leave me alone with those people again." He heard Mello let out a snicker.

"Alright, sweety." Near smiled a little. He liked it when Mello called him that.

A.N./ Alright, this chapter was almost meaningless. Mello met the boss. Dun dun dun. Now he's going to steal things. WEEE! Fun. I wish they didn't make the playstation three. I wish they only had the playstation two so they would only make games for it. T-T I don't have the money for a ps3. Review for this chapter and help me get to thirty! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. These things are a n n o y i n g.

A.N./ Alright, sorry again for waiting until Monday for the next chapter. I realize that some of my readers are in different timezones than me so it might already be another day. I just got paid though so it's all good. I found a cicada shell on my tree today. Call me weird but it's a habbit of mine to collect them. I have quite a few. Pardon for the OOCness of my characters. I am not that good at writing so yeah. I've got to go buy me some Mountain Dew after this. I just realized that I had made Lucille a girl in one chapter. That is false. Lucille is a boy or man I suppose. Eles is the girl.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello ended up putting Near to bed right after Lucille and Eles left. He was curious as to why Near wanted them gone but that could wait until morning. His little angel seemed worn out when Mello came home. He kind of didn't want to know how Lucille could accomplish wearing this little cutie out in only thirty minutes but he felt that he would end up finding out anyway.

Mello went in the bedroom to check on Near. He had previously been in the kitchen making himself a little snack. The look on his angel's face while sleeping was almost too tempting in his mind. Near had his mouth parted slightly and his pajamas he had been wearing were hanging off his shoulder to reveal pale white skin. The shear whiteness of the skin and how it seemed so innocent made Mello want to mark his skin with little love bites all over until his little angel looked as though he was covered with polka dots.

Mello walked over to Near as quietly as he could. He tripped over his own two feet every now and then. Mello could manuver around many object with so much as tripping but when you took out all of the objects in the room and told him to walk to the other side he would trip over the air and land straight on his face. Yes, he was a genius. Yes, even genius' fall on their faces every no and then. No, he didn't have some sort of disability in which he couldn't walk on a floor with nothing on it and not trip. He was just so cooridinated that he tested the floor out for the people who weren't as cooridinated as him. It was his duty. A certain calling if you will.

He sat on the bed next to his sleeping angel. He couldn't resist the urge to softly pet those white curls of his sleeping Near. Almost on instinct he leant down and placed his lips ever so softly on Near's lips. The chaste kiss lasted only a mere few seconds but it seemed as though it lasted a lifetime for Mello.

Mello sat up and looked down at Near. He was still sleeping as peacfully as ever not even knowing his cute little face gave Mello a hard on. Near didn't need to know that though. He was too young to know about these things. He didn't need to know until he was about a week older. Or until Mello was a highranking person in the mob. Yeah, he could wait until then...hopefully...

Ignoring his hard on, Mello went back to the kitchen to keep fixing his snack. His thoughts were 'Kitten. Think kitten. No good. Still reminds me of Near. Uhm... L and Light going at it. Fuck. That's kind of hot. Damn it! Linda and Misa going at it. There we go. Problem solved.'

[Near's point of view]

Near hadn't been asleep when Mello walked in but he didn't want to get up so he just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He was quite surprised when Mello ended up placing his lips upon Near's own. It wasn't to say that he didn't like the feeling but he was confuzzled as to why Mello would. He had done it once before but Near was still trying to figure that out.

He sat up and looked around for his teddy bear. He probably should call him by his name by now but he couldn't get used to saying Mihael. It felt like he was calling someone else. Someone who had a more powerful aura. Near was seriously considering renaming his teddy. The Russian name was looking more inviting by the minute. Everytime he called his teddy bear Mihael he felt as though someone else was supposed to answer and Near had ended up not calling his teddy bear by his name.

Near found his teddy bear lying right beside him on the pillow. He picked it up and examined it. It was white just like him. No, he didn't mean the kind of white people called themselves because they were cacausion. He meant the kind of albino white he was. The only difference was that he had ugly gray eyes while his teddy had beautiful red eyes almost like ruby. The probably were ruby seeing as how he stole it from some museum. He didn't care that much though.

He cuddled his teddy bear close to his chest. Near was still wondering why Mello had placed his lips against Near's own. Near didn't understand. It was way too often Near didn't understand. He often found himself going into the public library and looking up the things he didn't understand. Like when he saw his foster mother and foster father in somewhat of a wrestling move. He hadn't known what they were doing so he went to the library and found some books on it. Apparantly it was called sex or secks or something another. A male and female use it to reproduce. Near didn't understand why his foster parents were doing it though. He only assumed it was for more foster children like himself. That was when he was actually in a nice foster home. His current one that he hadn't been to in about a year wasn't a nice one. He hated it.

Near never really liked his foster homes but his current one he particulary disliked. His foster father was a pervert and apparantly thought he was a girl when he tried to have secks, sex, or something with him to reproduce to get more foster kids. He really disliked the man.

He was still cuddling his teddy when he heard his door open again. Naturally he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello had finished his snack. He had decided to go and check on his little angel again.

Mello stood in the doorway of the bedroom just admiring his angel's sleeping figure. He had changed positions from the last time he had checked on him. Now he was cuddling his teddy bear. He had started calling it something. Mello couldn't quite remember but he knew it started with an M.

Mello walked as silently as he could while trying not to test the floor again. He made it to the bed only testing the floor three times. It was a new record.

Mello sat at the edge of the bed hovering over Near ever so slightly. The child was still asleep as far as Mello was concerned. Mello almost wanted to just take him right then and there but decided against it. He didn't want his little cutie hating him for the rest of his life.

"Sometimes I wish you were older. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a criminal." Mello sighed after whispering words he never meant to be spoken aloud. The thought had been gnawing in his mind for a while now. Mello hadn't ever wanted to think it but he couldn't help himself. He knew what he was feeling was wrong. He knew it with all his mind but his heart was telling him that it was alright. That everything would be fine. He was wishing that it would be. That everything would act as though it normally would except with him and Near together but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"My little angel. If you could only hear my pleas. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being such a pervert and a stupid idiot. I promise I will protect you though. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are mine to keep. I won't ever hurt you but please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry..." Mello felt as though the words were being pulled from his mouth before he could stop them. He wished he could stop but he felt his emotions over powering him. Before he knew it tears were escaping his eyes.

Mello knew his emotions sometimes clouded his judgement but he couldn't help it. It was always as if his instincts took over his mind and wouldn't give it back. The tears eventually stopped and Mello walked back into the living room.

[Near's point of view]

Near heard Mello come back into the room but he hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth. He was so confused as to what they meant. He didn't understand. Some part of him felt happy and the other felt sad. He couldn't explain it nor could he understand it. He felt as though he needed another trip to the library...

A.N./ Another short chapter. I feel kind of sorry making you all wait all weekend for a chapter then giving you a short one when you finally get one. I can't help it though. I is in a depressed mood again. My idiot, I mean boyfriend, is being stupid and won't believe that I'm not hiding anything. I feel the need to smack him upside his head but he's not here right now so I can't. Oh well. I've gotten thirty reviews. Actually I have thirty-one reivews! I'm happy about that. Let's try and make it to forty. Review and help me make it to forty. Or just make me feel better about my story. Or just do it for the hell of it. Anyway you do it you still review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Sowwy... I didn't update yesterday... Sowwy... T-T Failure. I got sims2 though. :) I spent the whole day playing it... I no update... Sowwy... I am going on little sleep so if this chapter sucks tell me and I shall revise it for you. I take nappy after this. I just realized that you can't really keep a foster kid who ran away in your house without someone asking questions. Alright, so we'll pretend that's completely normal because the thought didn't cross my mind earlier. I shall continue to use feet and miles and what not. If you don't understand it because you live in a place where they use the metric system google will do it for you.

[Near's point of view]

Near ended up falling asleep soon after his thoughts about going to the library. It wasn't like he tried to go to sleep. If it was up to him he probably would have stayed awake to see if Mello would come back in the bedroom. When Near woke up though he wasn't there. Naturally not seeing Mello greatly upset Near.

Near scooted his way out of the bed. He hadn't ever really liked getting off of Mello's bed. Everytime he tried his feet always seemed about two feet from the floor. Near looked down. He couldn't wait to grow up so he could put his feet on the floor. That is if Mello let him stay that long...

Near plopped himself on the floor trying to be as quiet as possible if Mello wasn't awake yet. He made his way to the door easily unlike Mello last night. Near didn't understand how you trip on the floor so many times in one night. He decided that was something he would be using the library for too.

He tried to open the door but felt something blocking it. Near could barely just crack it open enough to see what was blocking the door. ...He had found Mello...

"Mello?" Near stuck his finger out the crack and started poking Mello on the cheek in attepmt to wake him up.

"Mello." He grabbed Mello's hair just hard enough not to hurt him but to try and wake him up.

"Mello!" Near ended up screeching. His blonde detective/mafia personel, he didn't know about that part yet but assumed since Mello was talking to Matt who was in the mafia, jumped up and let out a slight scream of surprise.

"Gah!" Near quickly pulled his hand back through the door before it slammed shut with Mello jumping up. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that his hand had not been snapped off when the door shut. Near opened the door again this time hoping not to find Mello in front of it.

"Mello?" Near questioned as he opened the door fully to find a distressed blonde freaking out on the floor.

"N-Near?" Near ran out and jumped on Mello. He didn't seem angry so maybe now would be a good time to ask him if he wouldn't mind taking him to the library to do some research.

"Mello?" He looked into Mello's eyes and did his best to imitate the eyes of a puppy that made so many people turn into goo and give you what you wanted.

"Yeah?" Next step, he cuddled up into Mello.

"Well, I was wondering something..." Third step, Near gave Mello a peck on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah?" Near wiggled around a little in Mello's arms.

"Could you take me to the library?" He asked practically begging.

"Y-yeah... Just give me a sec." With that Near watched Mello run to the bathroom. He was curious as to why Mello needed to go to the bathroom when he was supposed to be taking him to the library but he supposed it had something to do with his weewee. It was poking Near through Mello's pants and Near assumed that he was afraid of it so he was trying to make it go back to normal. If that wasn't it, Near was sure the library held all the answers to his questions.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello had only agreed to take Near to the library because the kid had managed to make him hard again. This was going to have to stop. He couldn't keep jerking off while his little angel here.

Mello sighed and slumped down against the bathroom door. Little Mello was just dying to get out of his confines.

He unzipped his pants painfully slowly. He had stopped wearing leather pants around Near. Not very good idea with a certain someone reacting to every little thing his angel did. He gave a sigh of relief when little Mello hit the cold air of the bathroom.

Mello almost so painfully slowly started rubbing his member. Pleasurable noises could be heard escaping Mello's lips as his paces slowly became faster and faster until that special moment when he saw stars.

"AHHHHH!" A oud moan escaped his lips as he came all over his hands. Mello let his head fall back against the bathroom door trying to steady his breathing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Soft knocks could be heard against the bathroom door from the other side of Mello.

"Mello? Are you okay? I heard a scream." Fortuantely it wasn't Near's voice but Matt's. Mello was still on a major high so he didn't even think as to why or how Matt got into his appartment.

"Fine. Perfectly dandy." Mello pull himself up and started to wash his hands. AFter he did so He let Matt into the bathroom.

"Mello...Oh..." Mello watched where Matt's gaze was heading. He immediatly blushed and zipped up his pants praying Matt didn't notice but of course he did.

"Matt! Uhm..." There were few moments when Mello was speachless. Matt had better be enjoying every fucking seond of it.

"Mello, you were..." Mello's blush only increased when Matt's vision came into contact with Mello's. Mello cursed whatever force, God, for making his emotions show on his face.

"Uhm..."

"You got a-" Mello shoved his hand over Matt's mouth as he saw his angel walk into the bathroom with them.

"Mello, are you alright? I heard you scream." Mello looked down to his little Near. Explanation. He needed an explanation. FUCK.

"He's fine. He just fell on his bum. Don't worry. So, you two were heading to the library?" Mello thanked his lucky stars that Matt came to his rescue. He would have been struck dumb if Matt hadn't said anything. He watched as his angel nodded.

"Yeah, and I have to do some research." Mello wondered what research Near would be doing but decided that could wait until later.

"Really? I have to do some research too. Why don't we all head to the library together?" Mello looked over at Matt and saw him wink.

"Sure. Can't hurt, right?" Probably can't hurt. People have a tendancy to do stupid things and Mello was no exception though he didn't do them often...

A.N./ I woke up early today because it was cold. Damned air conditioner. It nearly froze me to death. My blanket was convineatly on the floor. :( I will proabably go and take a nap so my schedual doesn't become screwed up. I might update twie today but probably not so don't expect it. Unless you ask for it. Like litarally beg. Reveiw. No, that isn't an option. You must do it. Now! MWAHAHAHHAHAH! I'm out of caffine so my brain isn't functioning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ So, I was checking out a house today. It was pretty small but had two driveways. I guess I could add another bedroom if I felt like it. Maybe add a room for something. I don't know if I'll get it yet though. Hope so. Well, enough about that. Now, to the library! I bet you all can't wait until Near asks the librarian, Marian, where to find books on what he is going to research. I have a pocket Buddha. He's the faith one. Ugh. I hate ketchup. Oh well. To the story!

[Near's point of view]

Near hadn't expected Matt to show up today but he didn't mind. He had something to do at the library too. So, that meant all of them were going to the library. The only problem was that Mello didn't have a car. Near didn't particulary mind since Mello would carry him all the way there but Matt had some complaints.

"You don't have a freakin' car? What in the H*** is wrong with you? You expect me to walk five F*cking miles?" Near sat there litsening to the naughty words coming out of Matt's mouth while Mello tried his best to calm him.

"It's only three miles. Plus, it's not as far as it seems." Near was standing on the sidewalk. He wasn't expecting him to have to walk but he supposed Matt had a point. Three miles was far. He had walked that far and even father sometimes.

"OH I'M SORRY. Sure three miles isn't that far. Screw it. We're taking my car." Mello picked Near up and carried him towards Matt's car. They got in without any complaints seeing as how this was better than walking three miles. Matt's car was small and looked like it was from the 1970's.

"Mello, thank you." Near had ended up sitting in Mello's lap for saftey reasons. Near didn't understand how that could be safer but he did so without complaining. He didn't want to make Mello mad and call the whole trip off. Near cuddled up to Mello's chest.

"Y-Yeah... No problem." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Mello's neck because he couldn't reach his cheek.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello could feel himself growing hard again. He couldn't help it. Near was just too damn cute for his own good. If he kept doing this to him then Mello might have some problems with not taking the kid's virginity.

"H-hey, Matt?" Mello looked over at his friend hoping he would have some sort of help for this problem.

"What." Matt didn't seem to be in a helping mood. Probably still mad about having to drive them to the library.

"Uhm... Well, you see..." Mello should start a diary. How NOT to piss Matt off.

"What is it for christ's sake?"

"Man reaction." His friend ended up slaming on the breaks causing them all to fly forward. Mello thanked his lucky stars for whoever the Hell invented seatbelts.

"What?"

"It's gone now." Matt slamed his head against the stearing wheel in frustration and started driving again. They reached the library in no time.

[Marian's point of view for good reason]

Marian had just finished putting all the books on the cart when she saw a couple of ruff housing young gentlemen, if you could call them that, walk into her library along with an albino child. Her gut instinct told her to kick them out but she knew that she couldn't judge a book by it's cover. She was a librarian after all.

Marian walked over to the young men and directed her quetion to whoever would answer. She really didn't give a damn what they came in there for but she guessed they probably didn't know where the Hell the sections in the library were. She just wanted them out of her library as fast as she could get them out.

"Are you gentlemen looking for something?" She put on her sweet face wanting nothing more than to smack them and get them the hell out.

"We can find it on our own but if you would help this little guy here that would be nice. I need you to take care of him for us for a second while we find what we need." Marian looked over at the gentleman who responded. Bright red hair and orange goggles. She would be doing the little guy a favor by taking him away from them.

"Of course. Come here sweet heart." Marian held out her arms for the kid and was greeted with his whole body wieght at once. The kid was heavier than he looked.

"Alright, I'll take care of him for you." She gave them one last sweet smile as they walked away towards the non-fiction catagory. She turned to the kid in her arms.

"What were you looking for sweet heart?" Marian may not act like it, but she really hated kids. They were always so needy and spoiled. She guessed this child the same as the rest.

"I want to do some research on a certain subject but I don't know what it is. I can describe it for you though." Marian nodded. She had read almost every book in this damned library and helped allot of people with this matter. She hated doing it because some of them asked about subjects she didn't like.

"Alrighty, I can help you on any subject. What is it you need to find?" Marian almost dropped the kid when he told her exactly what he was looking for.

"I want to find some books on when daddies and momies try and make foster kids and things like that." Marian's jaw dropped. She had not expected him wanted to find something like THAT. She wasn't even sure if she could show the kid that without fainting.

"Uhm... Well, you see... Er... The books are over here." Marian just decided to show him where she kept books like that. The ones in the back. The ones she didn't allow people to check out. She took the kid in the back and pointed at the books and left without saying good bye. In all her years she had never had a child ask about that.

[Near's point of view]

Near wasn't sure why the librarian women had almost freaked out. All he wanted to do was some research. It wasn't like he had told her he was a three headed serpant. He sighed a little. Near went over to the books and pulled one randomly out. The cover was completely blacked out so Near didn't know what it was by the cover. He opened to page one.

Sex-

-noun 1. either the male or female division of a species, esp. as differentiated with reference to the reproductive funtions.  
2. the sum of the structural and funtional differences by which the male and female are distinguished, or the phenomena or behavior dependent on these differences.  
3. the instinct or attraction drawing one sex toward another, or its manigestation in life and conduct.  
4. coitus.

-verb (used with an object) 6. to ascertain the sex of, esp. of newly-hatched chicks.  
-Verb phrase 7. sex up, Informal.  
a. to arouse sexually: The only intent of that show was to sex up the audience.  
b. to increase the appeal of; to make more interesting, attractive, or exiting: We've decided to sex up the movie with some battle scenes.  
-Idiom 8. to have sex, to engage in sexual intercousre.  
-

Origin:  
1350-1400; ME L sexus, perth. akin to secare to divide (see section)

Near read it easily. He didn't understand some words but he used his context clues. He sat there for a minute after that. Then, he flipped the page. The next page held pictures of the act of sex. near couldn't help but blush a little. Maybe he shouldn't have looked this up...

[Mello's point of view]

Mello sat there while Matt looked up something he had no idea what. It was boring and Mello was considering going to find Near. The kid was cute and entertaining.

"Mello, Boss told me to tell you that there's a rare jewel in a museum not to far from here. He wants you to steal it for him." Mello looked up at Matt.

"Alright, what is it?" Mello couldn't help but question. He had to do this.

"The jewel's name is Serendebite. It goes for $1.8-2 million per carat. It's really rare and it's in top security." Mello nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let him down." He gave Matt a half hearted smile.

"I know. You're a genius Mello. Oh, and he wants it done by Friday." Mello nodded. That was enough time to get whatever the Hell he needed for the job.

"Alright." Mello nodded. He assumed that was why Matt wanted Mello alone. He had to go find Near...

[Near's point of view]

Near had went through the whole book. It explained how to men could have this act of sex together and how two women could too instead of just the conventional man and woman. It had meantioned something about group orgies but it didn't go into detail on it.

Near looked up as Mello walked in when he shut the book.

"Mello?" Near questioned as Mello knelt down beside him.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" Near nodded.

"Alright, then, it's time to go." Mello picked Near up and headed towards Matt. Near willingly cuddled against Mello while they walked to the car. He wondered if he could do the sex act with Mello. He wondered if the book had told him right. He also wondered if that meant his foster father was trying to do the sex act with him. All this thinking was making his head hurt...

A.N./ Near finds out about sex. You know you were all expecting it. Now Near is wondering if he can have sex with Mello. Dun dun dun. I have a pocket Buddha. He's the faith one. He's so cute. I need a shoulder massage. Anyone care to give me one? Well anyway, my birthday is coming about. August fourth. :) Another year older. Man, I need to stop aging. I'm getting old. T-T 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I almost forgot this.

A.N./ Good evening, morning, night, and afternoon. I suppose it depends on what time zone you're in. It's afternoon here. Another chapter. Yeah! Well, my boy friend is being an idiot. Again. I don't think he stops being an idiot. Not happy with him right now. He can be so stupid. We haven't seen each other in forever. He lives like three minutes away by car and says he can only see me on the weekend. I have to work on the weekends recently so I can't really see him. He also says he prefers texting to actually talking. Great huh? Enough of that. I'm just venting. You all would much prefer to read the chapter.

[Mello's point of view]

The trip back to Mello's apartment was short and sweet sort of. Well, if you don't count Matt's road rage then, yes it was sweet. They had made it back in no time and Mello had to start planning.

Mello was contemplating on bringing Near with him. The child had been a thief once before. He could use him. Then again, he is also a seven year old. He was also considering calling a babysitter. Not Lucille this time. Near had made it very clear that he did not want to ever see Lucille and Eles again. He had to find someone else. Misa and Linda were out. He didn't want them to spoil Near's innocence.

Mello sighed and plopped himself on the couch. He had set Near on the bed and told him to take a little nap. He had needed time alone to think things through. If he couldn't find a baby sitter for Near then he would have to take him with him. He could always see if Matt was available. Near seemed alright with him so he didn't mind if Matt would watch him.

Mello sighed again. He might as well call Matt and ask him even though he had just left them. Mello dialed the number and waited until Matt picked up.

"Mello? Whadda ya want? I just left."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious. I need a favor." Mello crossed his fingers.

"What is if first?"

"I need you to watch Near on Friday." Mello found new religion in the few seconds Matt didn't answer. He called it, 'Please save my ass religion.' It had a nice ring to it.

"I have nothing planned so sure." He thanked his new religion's god called 'Ass saved.'

"Thank you so much, Matt. You are the best friend any guy could ask for." Mello said happily as he hung up.

Mello practicall jumped for joy. He ran into the bedroom to tell Near. He wasn't quite sure why he needed to tell his angel just yet but hey, it couldn't hurt... probably...

[Near's point of view]

Near was lying on the bed trying to sleep like Mello told him to, he wasn't the least bit tired, when Mello came runnning into the room and hugged him. Naturally Near hugged back but was wondering why Mello was hugging him so suddenly.

"M-Mello?" Near questioned. Mello let go and looked back down towards him.

"Near, I have you a baby sitter for Friday. No, it isn't Lucille again. I know you don't like him." Near gave a short sigh of relief. He really hated Lucille. Hated. Loathed. There wasn't a word to describe how much he disliked Lucille.

"Okay, who is it?" Near looked up torwards Mello. After this he had some questions for him.

"Matt. You know, the one who drove us to the library." Near nodded. Matt was fine. He liked Matt. Not like he liked Mello. He didn't understand how he liked Mello all he knew was he didn't want to live without Mello. He would rather die than live without Mello.

"I don't mind him. Uhm... Mello?" Near looked up with his eyes that he tried his best to make look like a puppy dog's eyes.

"Yeah?" Hook line and sinker.

"May we talk about what I read in the library?" Near asked adding extra sweetness to his voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were looking up." Near gave a sweet smile.

"I looked up the act of sex." Near watched Mello's face for signs of discomfort. He found it odd the way Mello's face contorted into confusion, then surprise, and finally his eyes just rolled back in his head and he fainted. Near just watched as Mello fell off the bed and landed on the floor. He was kind of hoping Mello wouldn't have fallen. He couldn't pick him up.

"I wonder why he fainted..."

[Mello's point of view]

When Mello heard what Near looked up he suddenly felt the need to go unconcious. He didn't faint. Mello will never faint. Fainting is what women do. Mello was a man and so he just went unconcious from the shock of what Near said.

Mello woke up a few hours later. It was pitch black and Near was on his chest sleeping. He had to supress the urge to say awe to not wake the kid. He knew it would be difficult to sleep with Near on him like this but it was either this or wake the kid up and Mello didn't have the heart to do that.

Mello decided to use his time wisely to think about what Near said.

Near had looked up sex. His little innocent Near had looked up an act that he shouldn't know about until middle school. Hell, he didn't even want him to know about it then. He wanted to keep him as innocent as he could until puberty. Hopefully a little longer than that but he didn't have much chance of that happening.

He sighed. Near wasn't going to be innocent anymore. Hell, he had been wanting to do it with the kid anyway so he supposed this worked out in favor of him. With the kid lying on his chest so vunerable right now, he could take this opportunity to do the naughty with him if he felt the need. Near probably didn't know that males could have sex with each other though so he supposed that he didn't need to know just yet. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next time he was hard. Yeah...

Mello sat up as slow as he could to try and not wake the kid. Sitting up and then trying to stand up with someone on your chest isn't very easy. Mello almost fell over twice. He made it up and laid Near on the bed. Mello placed a small kiss on his angel's lips. He could use this time to go out and buy the things he needed for Friday. Being a cop helped you get to know people. The bad kind of people you weren't supposed to know. He didn't mind though. He supposed you could call him currupt now.

Mello looked at his little darling one last time before he left. Near looked so peaceful sleeping. It was so cute. Mello sighed and headed out the door. Word had it a certain thief was out and about again on parol. He thought it time to pay Sayu Yagami a visit...

A.N./ I sowwy it's so short. And dun dun dun. Sayu a thief. Who would have thunk it? Not allot of people, my good sir, not allot of people. Well, I actually randomly picked her out of my favorite characters... Oh well. I know you all still loves it hopefully. I have Mountain Dew. I don't want to go to work... I have to go at midnight. No fun. Le sigh... I don't know what to do after this... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Frankly I don't mind not owning Death Note. When I want to own a manga I want to write it myself.

A.N./ You can all be mad at me but I blame writer's block and the unwillingness to actually update yesterday. I'll try and post a chapter Friday for you all to make up for Monday. No, I have no idea how long this will go on. It will probably continue until I find the right place to end it. I have even been thinking about a sequel in which you can read it and still know what the hell is going on without reading the prequel. I don't know yet but it sounds like a good idea. If you all want a sequel feel free to tell me in your reviews. I'll private message anyone who want one when the sequel is posted. ;)

[Near's point of view]

Near woke up alone. His first thought was to go into the living room and find Mello.

Near scooted out of bed the best he could when he ended up flopping down on the floor. It didn't hurt. He had landed on a nice big soft thing. Near half expected it to be Mello when he looked down. Of course it wasn't. It was just a large pillow that had fallen off the bed sometime in the middle of the night.

Near sighed and climbed off of the pillow and headed for the door. He was glad he wasn't like Mello who couldn't walk on a clean floor without finding nothing to trip over. Near would have to have another trip to the library to see if that was some sort of genetic disease.

He walked into the living room and looked around for Mello a little. He wasn't in the living room. Near ran to the kitchen. No Mello. He ran into the bathroom. Mello had disapeared.

Near plopped himself on the bathroom floor. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted Mello. He knew he had shocked Mello last night but he didn't think that he would up and leave him here alone. Near didn't want to be alone again. He had been alone all his life and when he finally found someone he liked they left him.

Tears started to fall from Near's eyes without hesitance or restraint. He felt his heart start to hurt from the lonliness.

Near curled up into a little ball. Mello had left him here. Mello left him here in his apartment and he was never coming back. Near couldn't help but cry more at those thoughts.

Knock knock knock.

He sat up and looked at the bathroom door. He could have sworn he heard someone knocking on it.

Knock knock knock.

"Near?" It was Mello's voice coming from behind the door.

Near jumped up from the floor and ran to the door. He wasted no time in yanking it open as fast as a seven year could to reveal Mello.

"Mello?" Near practically squealed as he ran to Mello and started hugging his leg.

"Uhm, Near? Whatcha doing?" Near looked up from rubbing his head against Mello's leg.

"I thought Mello left." Near started pulling on Mello's jeans trying to get Mello to pick him up.

"I did but only to get the mail." Near almost felt like smacking himself for being such an idiot.

"Oh..." Near felt strong arms pulling him up to sit on Mello's hip.

"Calm down, sweetie. I wouldn't leave you." Near looked up into Mello's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He couldn't explain why he just knew but he did. It was just a feeling and Near had never relied on his feelings. They just make bad things happen. Near had plenty of instances where his feelings got i n the way. Like when he had lived with his mother...

"Thank you. Mello?" Near wanted Mello to know how he felt. He wasn't sure himself but he wanted Mello to know.

"Yes, Near?" Near took in a large breath.

"I like you. I like you so much it pains me to think of you leaving and I have no idea why. When I think of you leaving I start to cry and I feel really lonely when you're gone. I think I might die without Mello. I don't even know why." Near cuddled against Mello.

"N-Near? Uh, I, uhm, well... How can I explain this?" Near looked up at Mello with expecting eyes just to see him turn away.

"Screw it. I like you too." Near felt his heart skip a beat when Mello said that. He placed his lips against Mello's like he saw someone do in the book he read in the library. He wanted to do the sex act with Mello. The book had described the sex act as becoming one with another person. Near wanted to do that with Mello.

"Near?" Near smiled at Mello.

"I want to do the sex act with Mello." Near felt Mello's arms slipping from his waist. He looked at Mello's face. He held the same face as he did last night when he had fainted. Near couldn't help but know what was going to come next...

[Mello's point of view]

Mello suddenly felt the need to go unconcious again when Near said he wanted to do the sex act. He wasn't sure if it was out of pure joy or shock but either way he ended up face down on the floor unconcious again. He would really need a cure for this disease of suddenly going unconcious.

Mello somewhere in the back of his mind duely noted he had dropped Near when he went unconcious.

[Near's point of view]

Near ended up falling on his bottom while Mello fell on his face when Mello had fainted just a second ago. He was pretty sure that what he said couldn't have been that big of a surprise. The book said many people enjoy the act of sex and it is now socially acceptable for two people of any gender to do the act of sex when they want to.

Near honsetly couldn't understand why Mello had fainted after he told him that. Near had never done the act of sex but he supposed it couldn't be that difficult. Unless... Maybe Mello had never done the act of sex either. It would make sense if that was why he fainted everytime Near mentioned it if he hadn't done the act of sex either.

Near tried to flip Mello over. It didn't work very well. Near ended up lying on top of Mello's back tired as Heck. He sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with getting Mello up.

Him being of advanced intelligence, which was what his mother told him before her accident, decided to give up on turning Mello over. He went into the living room and turned on the t.v.

Near sat on the couch and turned it to channel sixty-three. He smiled when he saw that Tom and Jerry were on. He had always enjoyed them though he felt sorry for Tom.

Childish giggles escaped Near's lips as Jerry hit Tom over the head with a frying pan.

Knock knock knock.

Near looked over at the door. He jumped off the couch and ran to the door. He had a little trouble opening it but it came open after his sixth try.

"Near?" Near looked up to see Matt.

"Matt." He nodded to acknowledge the other's presences and started to twirl a finger around a lock of hair.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to Mello. Where is he?" Near pointed to the bathroom.

"He fainted." A look of disapointment fell across Matt's face.

"Oh..."

"He'll wake up in an hour or so." Near informed him.

"'Kay. Give this slip of paper to him." Near nodded and took the slip of notebook paper Matt gave him. Matt turned and left and Near turned to the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom and stuck the piece of paper under Mello's nose so when he woke up he could find it.

Near walked back in the living room and continued watching Tom and Jerry. Tom ended up trying to make Jerry into a sandwitch but he didn't succeed...

A.N./ I plan on puting some of Near's past in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter sucked. The writer's block still has captive my mind. It's short too. As I was writing this I couldn't help but think, 'Why hasn't Mello gone to work yet? As far as I'm concerned he still has his job at the police station. Maybe he's on vacation. A very long vacation. How long has Near been with him? I don't know. Hrm... What month is it? I don't know. I sure don't know allot about my own story. Hm... Maybe I should make all this stuff up. How bout it's November. The rest can wait.' 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Well, my boyfriend and I broke up just now. Hmm... I don't feel bad about it. Ahh well. No problem. I'll still update. Maybe I'll write lemon in this chapter. I don't know yet. I might not be able to update tomorrow. Don't get me wrong I'll try my hardest but I'm going to be visiting my step sister. I don't suggest you read this if you're under eighteen. Truth be told, I was reading naughty works when I was twelve so I mean as long as it's alright with your parents though your parent probably don't know your reading shota. They might have a problem with that...

[Mello's point of view]

Mello woke up about a half hour later with a piece of paper stuck to his nose. Mello did the sensible thing a took it off to look at it.

To Mello,

Boss wants to know if you'd be willing to steal some Black Opal when you get the other one. Well, it was more like an order but you got it.

Your friend,  
Matt.

Mello walked into the living room to find Near watching cartoons. Mello approached him as calmly as he could. When he was right behind him he decided it was time to speak.

"Ahem, Near?" Mello questioned. Near looked up at him.

"Is Mello ready to do the sex act?" Near questioned. Mello almost felt the need to go unconcious again.

"Uhm, Near, well I wanted to uhm... You know... People usually do it in the bedroom." Okay, that was not what he had wanted to say.

"Really? Alright, as long as Mello and I do the sex act together I don't care where we do it." Mello yanked Near off the couch and practically dragged him into the bedroom. Mello threw Near on the bed without a second thought. Mello climbed on the bed and looked down at Near who was lying on his back.

"Are you sure?" Mello questioned. He didn't want to scar the kid for life. Near just nodded.

"Yes, Mello. I'm sure." Mello sighed.

"I'll try my best to not hurt you." Mello knew it was going to hurt a little at first but he also knew he was going make Near feerl amazing. Now he really felt like a pedophile.

"It's going to hurt?" Mello sighed.

"Only at first. After awhile it will feel really good. I promise." Mello leaned down and placed his lips against Near's for a second and pulled back.

"Don't look so worried. I won't hurt you..."

[Near's point of view]

Near nodded and agreed. He wanted to do the sex act with Mello even if it hurt. Near felt reassured when Mello placed his lips against Near's own in a small kiss.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do for Mello so he just sat back and decided to let Mello do all the work.

"Mello?" Near squeeked when Mello grabbed his weewee through his pajama pants.

"Relax, this'll feel good." Near gulped. He couldn't supress a slight gasp when Mello stuck his hand down Near's pajamas and took his little weewee in his hand and started rubbing up and down.

"Ah! Hnn..." Near couldn't suppress little noises from coming from his mouth as Mello worked his hand up and down. He had never felt anything this amazing before in his life. He didn't know what Mello was doing but he knew he didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

"You're pretty cute, ya know." Near blushed at Mello's words. He didn't know why but he felt embarrassed.

"You'll enjoy this next part." Near whimpered as Mello took his hand away. He didn't like it so far.

A.N./ I'll stop right here for now. Man, this makes me feel better ending it right here. It makes me laugh at you all. It's enjoyable. :) Yeah, kind of mean but it makah meh happeh! Well, the next chapter shall be more than enjoyable. Pardon me, I'm not great at writing lemons. I'll make this lemon good! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A.N./ I hate writing lemons. It always makes me so embarrassed and they're never any good. I can read lemons and be just fine but writing them is a different story. I'm probably alone on this too. Oh well. I shall put a lemon in this chapter as promised. Argh! You have no idea how hard it was to write this and actually try and make it good. T-T I probably failed. Yeah, so on with the story! I love fruit. I'm going to keep the lemon part in Mello's point of view. I really couldn't keep Near innocent in his point of view. It just wouldn't sit right with my mind.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello placed a small kiss on Near's lips and started placing kisses on his jaw line making his way lower to his angels pure white neck. It made him feel the need to mark it up. To make something so pure tainted.

He placed butterfly kissed all around Near's neck. He decided he needed a place to mark and set about to the piece of skin between the neck and shoulder.

Mello gave a tentative lick. When Near shuddered he started sucking slightly.

Near gasped and Mello started sucking harder breaking a few blood vessels. When he decided that he mark on his cutie was perfect he continued to move lower to Near's nether regions. He slipped of Near's pajama pants and started working on the top. He only undid the buttons on the shirt before he just let it rest on Near's shoulders.

Mello sat up so he could get a better look at his perfect, little angel. He was beautiful in any sense of the word. His mind screamed that this was wrong but his body was ignoring it. At the moment Mello felt that this was the rightest thing in the world.

He leaned back down and placed another small kiss against Near's lips. He moved his head down to where it above Near's small, little cock. It was kind of cute in a weird sense of the word. Mello flicked his tongue out and gave a small lick to the tip earning a gasp of pleasure from his counter part. Taking it as a sign to continue Mello did as such. He didn't even wait to start sucking on it earning mewls, small moan, and gasps from the young boy beneath him.

Mello continued giving Near a blow job for a short while but stopped when he felt Near was close to cumming. He placed two fingers at his angel's mouth hoping he would get the memo. Near didn't seem to understand though.

"Suck." He commanded. He didn't want to scare the kid but he wanted to get this part over with. This was the part he hated the most.

Near took the fingers into his small little mouth. Mello gave an approving nod as Near started to suck. He removed his fingers from Near cute little mouth when they were thoroughly coated with saliva.

Mello slowly pushed one finger into Near's entrance earning a hiss of pain from the young boy. Mello just used his other hand to pet Near's curls trying to soothe him. He started wiggling his finger around loosening up the small boy beneath him. When he felt Near was ready he slipped another finger into him.

Mello watched as his angel made a face of pain. He started a slow kiss with him still scissoring his fingers in him trying to distract him from the pain with his kiss. Mello pulled away after a second or two when he felt Near was loose enough.

"Shh... Don't worry. It'll only hurt at first." Mello whispered as he coated his dick with precum that was dripping from the tip.

Mello pushed slowly into Near groaning at the tightness that enveloped his length. He had to force himself not to start moving until he was given the okay afraid that he was going to hurt the small body beneath him.

"Fuck." A lowl growl left his mouth. His self restraint was wearing thin.

"Can I move yet?" Mello barely waited for the small nod of Near's head before slamming into him relentlessly searching for a certain part that owuld make him scream as though he just saw a corpse being eaten alive by another human who looked to have some form of rabies.

"Gawd... It's... so... tight... uhn!" Mello thrust into the writhing body beneath him once more releasing a scream of pure pleasure from his angel's lips.

"AH! There! Hit there again!" Mello was almost too stunned to move by Near's sudden commands. He followed them without another hint of hesitation though when the small body beneath him started to clamp down making it so much tighter.

Near's moans filled the room as Mello went full speed ahead hitting Near's sweet spot over and over again. Mello paid no heed to the thought that his neighbors could probably hear through the thin walls of the apartment.

"Mello! Ah! Something feels... like... hah... it's going to- AHHH!" Near screamed on last time as he released onto the bed clamping down onto Mello's length making Mello follow just seconds later.

Mello ended up collapsing ontop of the young boy. He didn't even try to move until he had regained his breath somewhat.

Mello pulled out of Near and flopped down laying on the bed beside him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking over to check on his little angel to make sure he was alright.

Near seemed fine enough seeing as he had already fallen asleep that quickly. Mello gave a small chuckle leaning on one hand to watch the young boy sleep for a few seconds. He loved how angelic the younger looked when he was sleeping. Mello let his head slip from his hand and decided it best to go to sleep for now. He could deal with whatever consequences this would have when he woke up. For now, he just wanted a nice rest...

[Near's point of view]

Near ended up falling asleep right after Mello and he had finally done the sex act. He had hoped for pleasant dreams but some how his mind was sent the opposite message.

_"Foster kid two! Get your little ass over hear and give daddy a hug." Near was in the corner playing with an old doll of foster child one, known as Maria to him but foster child one to everyone else. He looked over to his foster father not wanting to make him angry he stood up and walked over to him giving him a small hug._

_"There's a good boy. You know, good boys deserve a reward. How 'bout I give you sometin nice?" Near didn't like the tone of voice his foster father had. He had no idea what tone it was but he didn't like it all the same. He just nodded fear of making his foster father angry._

_"Yeah, all good boys want their treats. Now be a good boy and get on your knees. I'll give you a lollipop to suck on." He did as he was told not quite understanding how being on his knees would make it easier for him to get a lollipop._

_"That's my boy." When his foster father said this he took out his weewee and placed it in fron of Near. Near didn't quite understand why but it looked kind of funny. It didn't look like his did nor foster child number four's did. He thought it was weird and prayed that his wouldn't look like that when he became an adult. He would much rather his stay normal looking._

_"Don't just kneel there! Suck on it." Near looked up with questioning eyes not really willing to suck on it. He used that thing to go potty. Near didn't want to suck on it after that._

_"DAMN IT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BRAT! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETIN YOU WILL DO IT!" Near flinched. He didn't want to. He didn't want to make his foster father angry but he didn't want to suck on it..._

Near woke up with a start. He had a bad dream again. He looked over and found Mello sleeping next to him. The thought that Mello was there made Near feel a little better. He hadn't wanted that kind of dream but Mello lying beside him seemed to make him calm down.

Near scooted closer to Mello and somewhat gave him a small hug but just ended up laying his arm on Mello's neck. He didn't mind going back to sleep. He had no fear of that nightmare continuing because he knew what happened next. That was the first time his foster father requested that. Near had refused not wanting to. He ended up staying in the cellar for a week without food except for little scraps foster child three gave him. Near learned not to refuse his foster father's requests after that. He usually did what he said but now he had Mello and he never has to see that awful man again...

Near ended up falling asleep again this time hoping for more pleasant dreams...

A.N./ Okay, this chapter I tried to incorporate story line besides lemon. I'm no good at writing lemon so I figured I would give you something useful to read. A look into Near's past. A little bit of forshawdowing into the future not that anyone noticed because I made it a small hint since I'm not sure if I will use my idea or not. Okay, well enough of that. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I slept through most of it besides the whole driving to my step sister's, which is an hour away, and buying a few shirts and then driving back. I woke up early this morning. I'll update again later today probably. I hope you all don't mind. Well, ta ta for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ Did you all miss me? I bet you did. I shall try to write this chapter. Forgive me if it sucks. Have to start getting into the habit of writing it again. After this, I'll take a nap. This might be short. I dunno yet.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello woke up with a small body on top of him. At first he didn't even register his little angel was laying on him when he did he last night's events came rushing back to him.

Mello gently pushed Near off and ran for his phone. He had to tell Matt. Matt would know what he should do.

He dialed Matt's number as quickly as possible.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"W*l M*rt, how may we help you?" Mello felt he could smack himself at that moment. He really should take this number off his phone.

"Sorry, wrong number..." With that he hung up and dialed Matt's number.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Pizza delivery service may we take your order?" Mello hit his head against the phone and hung up. Mello tried again to dial Matt's number.

Ring...Ring..

"Mello? Do you know what time it is?" Mello heard Matt's voice on the other end and thanked Ass saved.

"No, but I have news that I have no clue how to handle it." He heard Matt grumble something about five in the morning and sleep.

"What." It didn't even sound like a question more of a demand.

"Well, I did something illeagal." He heard Matt sigh.

"So did I. Wat the Hell does that have to do with anything?" This time it was Mello's turn to sigh.

"No, I mean I did something illeagal to Near."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No! I uhmm... We uhm..."

"You slept with the kid." Mello didn't even need to say anything to that.

"I'm gonna have to talk you through this, aren't I."

"Yes..." He heard Matt sigh again...

"Okay, so here's what you do..."

[Near's point of view]

Near sat up and looked around. He could have sworn he had a big blanket next to him that somehow disapeared and left him freezing. He patted around him for the blanket and just gave up seeing as how he couldn't find it. He flopped back down and snuggled up against a pillow and fell asleep.

A.N./ Okay, this is short but I will try and make it longer next time. I hope you all don't mind me not updating forever. I just didn't feel like it. I couldn't ever figure out how to start it. Well, leave me a review tell me how much you missed me and what you thought of this chapter. Let's get to a hundred reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I've been in depressed mode for awhile now. I have a friend I like. The kind of like as in not friend like. So, I wanted to tell her that I liked her and ask her to go out with me but she ended up telling me how great a friend I am and how all of her other friend's just ignore her. So now I've been feeling guilty. Well, that is my reason for not updating. Depression. I'll try and keep outta that. You know, I probably should explain what Matt told Mello to do in this chapter. I have an idea. I hope I can write it.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello did exactly as Matt told him. He had explained it in simple terms.

"Okay, so here's what you do. Cook him breakfast first."

"Okay. I can do that."

"How old is he again?"

"Seven."

"He should be in school."

"You're right. I can't put him in school."

"True. We should find his foster parents anyway."

"But!"

"Or we can have you as a foster parent."

"Me? Why me?"

"So we can put him in school."

"So you want me to be his foster parent?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. He could be a run away."

"You could use your police influence to have him be your foster kid."

"I could. So what do I do after that?"

"Oh... I forgot. Call me later and I'll remember." With that Matt hung up.

So that was how Mello ended up cooking Near breakfast. He wasn't even sure what kind of breakfast Near liked. He just decided to cook a big breakfast. He would end up telling Sayu to come over so he figured he might as well give her breakfast because he was going to end up using her anyway. So he was cooking eggs, bacon, sausage (not sure if Near was a sausage or bacon person), toast, cinnamon toast, bisquits, he put some cereal on the table of all kinds, pancakes, and waffles. A lot of food for three people but he figured he might invite Matt, Linda (not Misa), and he might invite Light and L over.

Mello had everything cooking and started dialing.

[Near's point of view]

Near woke up to see the sun shining through the blinds. Usually he would wake up before now but he assumed he was waking up early because of his good sleep last night.

Near wandered into the kitchen. His nose was greeted with the smell of every kind of breakfast food he could think of. He looked over to find Mello setting everything down onto the table.

"Mello?" Near looked up at Mello with big puppy dog eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"When are we going to eat?" Mello smiled down at him and sat him in a chair.

"As soon as everyone gets her my darling." Mello scooted him up in the chair until he was against the table.

"Who's going to come over?" Near asked with a little fear in his voice. He prayed to god that Mello didn't intend to bring Lucille and Eles over again.

"Linda, Matt, Light, L, Sayu, and Misa." Near nodded. He could tell Mello didn't want Misa to come over by the way he said her name.

"When will they be here?" Just as the words left his mouth the door bell rang.

"I'm coming!" Mello yelled at the door. Near sat there for a moment and watched as Mello opened the door to reveal Sayu, Misa, and Linda. He assumed it was Sayu. She was female and Near recognised Linda and Misa. He was semi wondering when Matt was going to be here.

A.N./ Yssa says she's Russian. She also says when I asked her why she didn't have a Russian accent that she was born in America. I still love her even though she is blond. I say that being a natural blond. This chapter was short too. I sowwy. T-T Bad me. I have to update my other story too. I don't want to on that one though. My sister is so weird. -_-''' Well, review. I'm serious. I don't know who the hell is reading if you don't review. I don't care if your bad at it. All you have to do is tell me if you like it or give me helpful criticism.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ She said yes! Okay, so I'm extremely happy now. I bet you all can't even wait to read this chapter. I shall make it funny. Heehee. I'm going to be eating dinner while writing this. Oh for those who don't know, I'm in central time so it'll be difficult for me to update when everyone can read it. Heh. My Russian name is Jelena Lidija Lebedev. Well, onto the story! I just watched this strange '80's movie called Alice. It's on Netflix.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello opened the door to reveal Sayu, Misa, and Linda.

"Geez, coming with a kid in the room. Mello, you pervert!" Misa exclaimed. Mello just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way to let the girls in.

"Misa, you're the pervert for even thinking that." Though Mello was pretty sure having sex with his angel last night definitely made him a pervert. Well, it wasn't like Misa knew that. She could since the walls were really thin but Mello really didn't take that into consideration.

"How rude." Mello walked back over to the kitchen after he shut the door.

"Everyone take a seat and we'll wait for the others to arrive. They should be here any minute."

Knock knock knock.

Ugh. They couldn't even wait until he sat down to come a knocking.

Mello got up and opened the door a second time. This time the doorway held Light, L, and Matt.

"Mattykins, I'm so glad you could come. Now we have something very important to discuss." (A.N./ I really didn't think when I invited L over. L is a cop. Let's just ignore that.) Mello pulled Matt over into the living room leaving the rest of the guest to do as they pleased though that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay, I think I remember what I was going to tell you."

"Good. Then, please tell me before we go back to the kitchen." Mello waited impatiently for Matt to say whatever the Hell he had needed him to say around five this morning.

"Okay. Did you call social services yet?" Mello shook his head.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you should do that first." Mello felt the need to bang his head against the wall for some odd reason.

"That won't help at the moment. We. Can. Do. That. After. Breakfast." Mello said through clenched teeth.

"Good idea. Best to handle that on a full stomach. So, you want to hear what I was gonna say or not?" Mello smacked his hand against his head.

"Yes!"

"Okay, then stop distracting me."

"I wasn't dis-" Mello was cut off when L walked into the room.

"Mello, you are out of sweets." Mello rolled his eyes.

"All of the sweets are in the cabinet." Mello sighed.

"Alright, and we are waiting for you all to start breakfast." Mello nodded.

"We'll be there in a second."

"No, we're coming." Matt walked into the kitchen and left Mello standing there with an open jaw.

"Mello, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." L told him as he walked back into the kitchen. Mello just sighed and followed after him.

[Near's point of view]

Near sat there while Misa and Sayu gushed on how cute he was. He never understood why women would always gush over a cute kid. He just didn't understand.

Near looked over at L who was at the moment consuming numerous sweets at one time. Near didn't even think that was humanly possible until he saw this man do it.

"Near, you are staring at me."

"Yes, I am." Near answered as a matter of fact. L just looked down at the cake he was about to consume.

"Would you like a piece of this cake?" Near shook his head.

"Alright. Oh yes, by the way, what is your real name?"

"...Near..." Near didn't feel the need to give L his real name.

"I do not suppose that is your real name."

"No, but I don't want to give you my real name."

"Has Mello called social services yet?" Near shook his head.

"No, but I don't want him to. I don't want to go back to my foster father."

"I see. That is not your decision however. If need be social services can conduct a home investigation but you need to go back." Near could feel his eyes starting to water up.

"NO! I AM NEVER GOING BACK! I WANT TO STAY WITH MELLO!" Near screeched at the top of his lungs. Just as Near started screaming Mello walked into the kitchen.

Mello scooped Near up in his arms. Near couldn't get over the feeling of being safe in Mello's arms. He just ended up snuggling against Mello's neck and sobbing slightly.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello had just walked into the kitchen when Near started screaming. He ended up scooping him up in his arms.

Mello stood there holding Near and glaring daggers at L. That man had no right to upset his sweet, little angel.

"L, may I speak with you in the living room." Mello barely kept his voice under control as he made a gesture with his head towards the living room.

"Mello, it can wait until after breakfast. Sit down with us and eat." L had a demanding tone to his voice that just made Mello pissed of even more. Never the less Mello sat down with Near in his arms still. He grabbed a biscuit, some bacon, and scrambled eggs. He ate them without tasting a single bite.

"L, since I am finished do you mind if we have a word together." Mello spit out through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Mello, you invited me over for a reason." Sayu interrupted before Mello could start a blood bath.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Why'd you want me over in the first place?" Mello sat there for a second trying to figure out how to say 'I want you to help me steal some priceless jewels for a mafia boss for my innitiation into the mafia' in front of L and Light who were of the police career.

"Uhm... Right. Well, you see... Err. Matty my boy, please figure out how to tell Sayu what I need to tell her with Light and L in the room." Mello smiled at Matt hoping he had a better answer than him.

"Oh, he wants your help on a job of sorts that my boss wanted me to do but I couldn't so I asked Mello and Mello said it would be best if you could help us seeing as you were a former thief." Mello could kiss Matt right about now, not that he was going to.

"Yes, that is exactly the explanation that I needed!" Mello exclaimed happily and gave Near a kiss ontop of his snow white curls. Near just looked up at him with big, puppy dog eyes. If Mello was a girl he would squeal but since Mello isn't a girl he let out a happy nose that sounded like a squeal.

"Eeeek! You're so cute." Mello squeezed Near just enough not to hurt the small boy in his arms.

"Mello, you are really affectionate to, uhm, Near was it?" Light asked across the table.

"Yeah, I can't help but love the kid." Mello answered with a smile.

"So, if we don't know Near's real name, do you think that we could have me apply to be his foster parent using my police influence." Mello asked L as nicely as he could.

"Hmm. We might be able to do that as long as you apply to be a foster parent first." Mello could have jumped for joy when L said that.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mello gave Near another hug.

"I can stay after breakfast to discuss my need then." Sayu said breaking up the conversation about foster parents and whatnot.

"Thanks."

[Near's point of view]

Near looked up at Mello and smiled. He was really excited he wouldn't be tooken away from Mello. He never wanted to go back to his old foster home ever again. He hated his foster father.

"Does this mean I get to stay with Mello?" Near asked innocently to Linda.

"Yeah, that's basically what it means, sweetie." Near smiled at her. He liked Linda. She was really nice. He wasn't sure if he liked Misa or not because she had a tendency to talk a lot. She often wouldn't shut up. That was just Near's opinion though.

Near grabbed a biscuit and started to nibble on it. Today was going to be a really good day.

A.N./ Okay, so this is a whole chapter devoted to breakfast. It's not as funny as I hoped it would be when I started writing it. Believe it or not this took me an hour to write. That is a long time. Not too long a time but still a long time. This is a longer chapter I hope and I hope it seemed more of a chapter than my last two. I have pizza. I love pizza. I love food in general but I love pizza. I'll try and update soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I know you all missed me. Heh. Sorry. Part of me not updating was a stomach virus, other was losing my flash drive T-T. I was hung over the toliet for two freaking days. I just bought a new flash drive too. :) Maybe one day I'll write a book that's something like this. It probably won't be as good because I love my Mello and Near so much. Okay, well, enough of that. I hate money. There should be no such thing as money. Everyone wants too much of it.

[Mello's point of view]

Mello called social services while Misa bounced Near up and down on her leg. It was hard to stay focused on the annoying please hold music with his cute giggling.

"Hello, this is social servies. How may we help you?" They sounded like W*l M*rt.

"Uhm, yeah, I would like to apply to be a foster parent."

"Alright, well, you need to go...blah blah blah blah..." Mello made sure to listen to every word the damned bitch said even though it was practically in a different language.

"Thank you ma'am." He hung up the phone and went and repeated every difficult word to L, who apparantly had a better understanding of social services or spoke alien. Mello, for one, was in favor of the alien langauge.

"Just follow me. I'll make you a foster parent. Then, we can call social services back." It was hard to take L seriously with his monotone voice but Mello managed.

"Alright, but, I need a babysitter for Near."

"...Light, babysit Near while we are gone." With that L started walking and Mello, being a genuis, followed after. Okay, so maybe it took L saying come on before he followed but hey.

[Near's point of view]

Near looked up at this so called Light person. His honey brown eyes made him feel safe but so did Lucille's blue eyes. Near was weary of trusting the man.

"Uhm, Near?, How old are you?" Light smiled at him trying to be friendly.

"Seven."

"When's your birthday?" Near blinked his eyes for a moment. He knew it was sometime in August but it had been years since he had celebrated it. He usually dismissed it as something unimportant.

"In August."

"Heh. I meant what day."

"None of your buisness." If he didn't know then Light couldn't know.

"Alright, how did your parents die?"

"Mama died in the fire daddy caused in a drunken rage. My daddy died from jumping in front of truck screaming he was invincable." Near didn't particulary like talking about his parents deaths. It made him somewhat sad though he didn't understand why. He could barely remember them.

"Oh my..." Light gave him a worried look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Near just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright. I hardly remember them anymore. Sometimes I have dreams of them but not often."

"Erm, How about some t.v.?" Light asked trying to brighten the mood he unfortunately caused.

"May we watch Tom and Jerry?"

"Sure, why not." (A.N./ My computer lies to me.) They all huddled into Mello's unfortunately extremely small living room.

Near clicked a few buttons on and made Tom and Jerry pop up on the t.v. screen. He smiled at Tom's antics.

Just as Jerry smacked Tom with a shovel Mello walked in the door.

[Mello's point of view]

"Okay, so now I'm a foster parent. I didn't understand a damn bit of whatever the hell they were talking about but L assured me that it was good." Mello smiled proudly as he walked into the living room.

"All that is left is to call and report Near as a runaway." L said. (A.N./ My computer is lying to me again)

Mello grabbed the phone and dialed social services again. They put him on hold again. This time, though, there was some '80's rock band playing in the background.

"Hello, social services. How may we help you?" Again, they sounded like W*l M*rt.

"Yes, I would like to report a runaway. I have him staying here with me for now."

"What is your address?"

"29th and Frederica street. Apartment 2A."

"Alright, we'll send someone over shortly."

"Thanks." Mello hung up the phone not really giving a damn. All he really cared about was keeping Near. He figured they would have some problems when she asked Near his last name though. He figured he could just give her his. Not like he really ever used it. All in all, Mello figured this was going to turn out to be a fine day...

A.N./ This is extremely short with mostly dialog. It's hard to type without your pinky. Well, I started a new story. I will hope that some of you check it out even if it doesn't seem like your cup of tea. L and Light... I probably should have made it Mello and Near... Mello makes a better drag queen than Light. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I don't even feel like writing this but I've put it off long enough. I'm extremely depressed. Did everyone catch that W*l M*rt was Wal Mart. THe place where you can buy colored pencils cheap! I'm hungry. Oh yeah, Frederica is actually a street. I didn't make it up. I just used it because that's the only street I could think of. I could have used Jr. or 52nd street but I didn't.

[Near's point of view]

"Mello?" Near was wondering what Mello would tell the social worker for his last name.

"Hmm, darling?" Near looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"I was wondering..." He trailed off not too sure on how to explain to Mello his name.

"What is it, baby doll?" Near blinked his puppy dog eyes at Mello. He liked the pet names Mello used for him and him only.

"I was wondering... On what you were going to tell the social work... About my last name..." Near spit out slowly trying not to choke on his own words.

"I suppose I'll just give them my last name for you for now. I don't think they'll mind too much." Near breathed a sigh of relief. He felt much better knowing what was going on. It didn't feel like he was extremely paranoid when he knew what was going on.

"O-okay."

"My last name is Keehl. Mihael Keehl to be exact." Near looked up at Mello with wide eyes. That name was the name he gave his teddy bear.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Mello gave him a weird look.

"I named my teddy Mihael..." Near blushed as he said that. It felt weird saying it.

"Oh..."

[Mello's point of view]

Mello looked down on his cutie. He didn't expect it's name to be his name. That was freaky coinkydink.

"Does Mello mind?"

"No." He didn't suppose he minded. It's not like he ever went by his name.

"Then, may I call Mello Mihael?"

"Uhmm, I prefer being called Mello but if you want to call me Mihael that's fine too I guess." Mello didn't even notice that Light was staring at the two.

"Yay!" Near glomped on Mello to express his happiness.

[Light's point of view]

Light couldn't help but notice the pet names Mello was giving Near. Sure calling the kid sweetie was fine but baby doll was pushing it. His mom had certainly never called him baby doll. She called him sweetie, sweetheart, and darling but never had he been called baby doll. It made Light suspcious to say the least.

A.N./ Alright, this chapter sucks big time and is extremely short. I almost feel bad for posting this. Almost. I don't really give a damn right now. My brother is too picky an eater. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I'm in a very good mood. I don't know why but it is the perfect time to update! :) So, I'm going to try and have the social worker come in in this chapter. I don't know if it'll work out that way but I want to write in her point of view because of the things I want to put in her point of view. If she's not in this chapter she might be in the next...or the one after that. Depends on my mood, and if I don't screw this up. I should really plan these things. Oh well. I don't really care.

[Near's point of view]

Near sat in Mello's lap as they waited for the social worker to arrive. Mello said she would be here any minute so they should just wait for her but thirty minutes had already passed since he said that and Near was starting to wonder if the woman would ever show up.

"Mewwo?" Near blinked his eyes and stared up at Mello.

"Yeah?" Apparantly Mello could not just automatically tell what Near wanted to say like the rest of the people in the cramped living room could.

"When is she going to be here?"

"I told you she would be here soon, did I not?" Mello practically snapped at Near.

"Mello, or should I say Mihael, it's been thirty minutes already. Shouldn't you call and make sure she knew to come today?" Light said before Near could start bawling his eyes out at Mello's mean comment.

"Fine!"

[Mello's point of view]

Mello pushed Near off his lap feeling a little irratated that the damned woman had not shown up yet. He figured she knew that he wanted her here right this damned minute!

Right when Mello was thinking of actually calling her, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Mello called out. He heard Misa let out a snicker. He ignored it and pulled the door open to reveal a petite woman with dark brown hair and glasses that covered her ever green eyes.

"I'm here!" She chirped as Mello moved to the side letting her in. He wasn't sure that this was the right woman to be coming her. She just seemed so... slow.

"Yes, you are." He quietly said in a mocking tone hoping the woman didn't hear him.

"I am Lisa Anne Maria Dawn Lynn Wanda Skylar Mercades Garner!" ...He didn't even want to comment on that.

"That is a long name." Misa said.

"YOU, my blonde loli pop, can call me Lisa Anne or Miss Garner. Whichever you prefer is fine by me." She added with a smile in her voice. Everything about this woman seemed so... happy. It was weird. The creepy kind of weird, not the good kind of weird. She was the kind of person Mello loathed.

[Lisa Anne's point of view]

Lisa Anne was not sure how to act when she saw who opened the door. Usually she acted all cheerful to get on the kid's, whoever she was called there for, good side. She wasn't sure that she should act that way when she saw a blonde man dressed in black leather open the door. The rest of the people in the apartment weren't much better.

First, there was a blonde goth woman. Second, there was a creepy pedophile looking man with a loli pop in his mouth. Third, there was a brown headed woman sleeping while sitting up. The third wasn't that creepy but she still didn't feel like she wanted to get closer to her.

The only person in the whole apartment that seemed to dress decent besides the child on the couch was a short brunette with beautiful honey colored eyes. She would not have minded taking him for a ride if you caught her drift.

"I assume you are the little cutie that I'm supposed to be letting this guy take care of." She smiled happily down at the child on the couch. He just nodded in response.

"Okay! First off, what's your name, sugar?" She found it odd that he was all white except his gray eyes but ignored it saying in her mind that God made everyone different.

"Near." ...Of course he wouldn't tell her his real name.

"That's a cute name, Near. Do you know your social security number?" He obviously didn't. What kid actually knew their social security number?

"No..."

"Well, this place seems alright." By alright she meant that it was much better than the woman who kept the refridgerator key around her neck and wouldn't let the kids eat or drink anything. It was also better than that one man's home where he molested his foster children. She couldn't even do anything about it since none of them would step forward and tell her what was happening in the house. She felt so sorry for those kids but this was happening every day and there was nothing she could do to stop it unless they came to her and told her what was going on.

"I think I'm done here. I'll be back in a few weeks and if all check out then you can adopt him." With that Lisa Anne Maria Dawn Lynn Wanda Skylar Mercades Garner left the apartment going to go file her report on it.

[Near's point of view.]

Near had never known a social worker to stay for such a short amount of time. Usually all of his social workers looked worried like they didn't really want to leave him in there in that house. He didn't mind though. How could he ever be upset? He got to stay with Mello. Soon he would be enrolled in school and he would get to learn!

"Mihael! Mello! Mihael! Mello! I get to stay with Mihael! Mello!" Near started bouncing up and down on the couch to show his excitement. Mello came over and lifted him into his arms.

"Yes, that's right. You get to stay with me." Near squealed with joy and squeezed Mello as tight as his seven year old arms would let him.

"I'm so glad. I love Mello!"

"There there. I love you too."

A.N./ I thought that felt like a good place to end it. Did I do good? I hope so. This only took me like thirty minutes so it might not be that good. I don't really care. I'm in a good mood! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

A.N./ I have to change the catoagory on my story Performing as a Drag Queen. I decided to put Light with Miss Honey. I feel like I'm betraying one of my favorite characters. Enough of that! I'm thirsty. I wanna go get a drink. Also, my computer was reimaged and now the original version of this story is gone. T-T I wanted to keep that. I'm freaking annoyed while writing this so I apoligize if it sucks and is repetitive. This is going to be the last chapter. I'll make a sequel soon enough, though. :)

[Mello's point of view]

Mello almost squealed when he heard Near was going to be able to stay with him. He was so happy.

"Near, we get to live happily ever after ju st like in the fairy tales." Mello whispered into his sweetie's ear.

"Just like Cinderella, right?" Mello smiled down at him.

"Yeah, just like Cinderella." Mello placed a small kiss on Near's head.

"So, that's it?" Light asked.

"Yeah..."

"Great. L, let's go. We have better things to do than sitting here." Light gave L a suggestive smile and started walking out the door.

"Yes, well... Good bye!" Mello had never seen L actually run but just then he ran as fast as he could after Light. It was an odd sight. Mello didn't think you could run hunched over like that but apparantly you could, or at least L could.

"We'll be heading out too, Mello." Misa and Linda left soon after Light.

"I'll be getting out of here. You too look like you have to do some entertaining things..." Matt said as he left Mello and Near together.

"Do you want to do what we did last night?" Mello asked quite unsure whether or not Near would be up for it again.

"As long as it's Mello, I'll do anything." Mello blushed as the words came out of Near mouth. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Mello carried Near into his bedroom, or now their bedroom, and gently placed him on the bed.

Mello placed a small kiss on Near's lips and started placing kisses on his jaw line making his way lower to his angels pure white neck now marked fully red from the night before.

He placed butterfly kisses all around Near's neck gently sucking on the hickey he left before.

Mello gently licked against Near's hickey.

Near gasped and Mello started to suck on it a little more. He slipped of Near's pajama pants and started working on the top. He slipped them off easily and threw them to the floor.

Mello sat up so he could get a better look at his perfect, little angel. He was beautiful in any sense of the word. He couldn't help but think back to last night. He didn't even know why he even thought it wrong at one point. It was probably the most right thing in this screwed up world.

He leaned back down and placed another small kiss against Near's lips. He moved his head down to where it above Near's small, little cock. Mello flicked his tongue out and gave a small lick to the tip earning a gasp of pleasure from his counter part. Taking it as a sign to continue Mello did as such. He didn't even wait to start sucking on it earning mewls, small moan, and gasps from the young boy beneath him.

Mello continued giving Near a blow job for a short while but stopped when he felt Near was close to cumming. He placed two fingers at Near's mouth and this time he understood what Mello was asking.

Near took the fingers into his small little mouth. He removed his fingers from Near cute little mouth when they were thoroughly coated with saliva.

Mello slowly pushed one finger into Near's entrance earning a hiss of pain from the young boy. Mello just used his other hand to pet Near's curls trying to soothe him. He started wiggling his finger around loosening up the small boy beneath him. When he felt Near was ready he slipped another finger into him.

Mello watched as his angel made a face of pain. He started a slow kiss with him still scissoring his fingers in him trying to distract him from the pain with his kiss. Mello pulled away after a second or two when he felt Near was loose enough.

"Shh... Don't worry. It'll only hurt at first." Mello whispered as he coated his dick with lotion he had managed to grab before they came into the bedroom.

Mello pushed slowly into Near groaning at the tightness that enveloped his length. He had to force himself not to start moving until he was given the okay afraid that he was going to hurt the small body beneath him.

"Fuck." A lowl growl left his mouth. His self restraint was wearing thin.

"Can I move yet?" Mello barely waited for the small nod of Near's head before slamming into him relentlessly searching for a certain part that would make him scream as though he just saw a corpse being eaten alive by another human who looked to have some form of rabies.

"Gawd... It's... so... tight... uhn!" Mello thrust into the writhing body beneath him once more releasing a scream of pure pleasure from his angel's lips.

"AH! There! Hit there again!" Mello was almost too stunned to move by Near's sudden commands. He followed them without another hint of hesitation though when the small body beneath him started to clamp down making it so much tighter.

Near's moans filled the room as Mello went full speed ahead hitting Near's sweet spot over and over again. Mello paid no heed to the thought that his neighbors could probably hear through the thin walls of the apartment.

"Mello! Ah! Something feels... like... hah... it's going to- AHHH!" Near screamed on last time as he released onto the bed clamping down onto Mello's length making Mello follow just seconds later.

Mello ended up collapsing ontop of the young boy. He didn't even try to move until he had regained his breath somewhat.

Mello pulled out of Near and flopped down laying on the bed beside him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking over to check on his little angel to make sure he was alright.

Near had fallen asleep again and Mello followed suit a few minutes later. All in all, he figured that this really was a happily ever after...

A.N./ I know, I'm terrible at ending things. I sowwy but this is all you're gonna get until the sequel. T-T Review and review even if you don't want to. Or if you haven't reviewed for one chapter review for the chapter. Keep reviewing pweety pwease? I give you cookie! Internet cookie but cookie. Well, as Porky the pig would say, "Th-th-that's all folks!" 


End file.
